The Dog And The Cat
by Sissy
Summary: DONE! AU. The dog is a shinigami detective with a pure heart. The cat is a young closed heart searching for it's lost treasures. Now the dog must help the cat stop killing before it dies. TsuxHis
1. Chapter 1

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1: The dog meets the cat**

"Oh, shoot!" amethyst eyes cracked open as soon as they laid their ex-dormant eyes on the clock, next to the bed, that read 9:45 am.

The 26-year-old man got quickly out of bed, cursing that the alarm was of no use. As soon as he quickly changed into his working uniform, he ran out of his some what large house as he put on his long trench coat.

"Tatsumi's going to kill me!" he cried to the now falling rain.

He ran under the rain, headed for the train station.

'He'll probably make me work until 12' he thought sadly

When he arrived under the entrance of the train station he stopped to rest a bit.

"Huh?" the man noticed a figure walking around in the rain

It was a boy, at least that's what he thought, with emerald eyes. The 'boy' had strange black clothes and a strange white coat.

He saw the boy stop and look directly at him. The man slightly blushed at the pale boy, who looked away then ran off away from the station.

"……………………AH!" the man remembered the time, then ran inside the station to catch the train

… … …

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Tsuzuki-san?" a man with blue eyes and dark brown hair asked the late amethyst eyed man

"Um…really late?" Tsuzuki asked lowly

"Exactly!" Tatsumi yelled and the office jumped

Tatsumi was rarely angry, 'cause no one wanted to upset him, but Tsuzuki always managed to stir him up.

"Now, why exactly is it that you are late?" Tatsumi calmly asked him

"My alarm clock didn't wake me up" Tsuzuki answered him

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to get a chicken" Tatsumi told him

"What?! But the last one died!!!" Tsuzuki yelled sadly

"Then get a dog"

"But-"

"A bird, a cat, a rabbit, anything!!! Tsuzuki-san I need you to come on time!"

"*sniff* Yes, sir" Tsuzuki said, then headed to his desk

"*sigh* When will he ever learn?" Tatsumi asked himself

"Don't worry too much" Tatsumi's boss, Konoe told him as he approached him

"Is the target set, kaicho?" Tatsumi asked

"Yes, I'm afraid it is" Konoe handed Tatsumi a folder

"……Kaicho!" Tatsumi yelled as soon as he saw the contents of the folder

"I'm afraid that's the threat Tatsumi" Konoe said sadly, "Either we set him on the straight path or we kill him. I'm afraid those are our only choices"

"Should I give this to Tsuzuki-san?" Tatsumi asked softly

"No, it's better if he doesn't know. It would break his heart to know who the newest target is"

"Such a young boy and already getting into trouble with the realm of demons. Kaicho, do you know why he is killing all of these demons?"

"No clue. But the Earl is in trouble because he says they deserved it"

"*sigh* I see. Then I'll take this case with Watari"

… … …

The long at tired full day stopped around 11:50 pm, and Tsuzuki was able to go home. But first, he headed to the park to eat the dinner he bought at the food store, since he didn't feel like cooking tonight.

Tsuzuki sat on a bench, tired and half-sleepy.

"Meow" Tsuzuki looked up to see a black cat in front of him

"You want some?" Tsuzuki took some food from his bento [lunch box] and showed it to the cat.

The cat smelled the offered food and glared at Tsuzuki then ran off.

"What? It's good fish, you know" Tsuzuki muttered, knowing full well the cat would never hear him

… … …

Around 12:11 Tsuzuki arrived back at his house.

"Meow" Tsuzuki looked to his right and saw the black cat in the middle of his garden of plants and flowers.

"Hey there. Wanna come in?" Tsuzuki asked the cat

"…" the cat remained quiet

"Are you a girl or a boy?" Tsuzuki asked the cat as he approached it and stretched his hand to it.

"Meow!" the cat scratched Tsuzuki's hand, but the wound quickly healed

"Why are you angry at me if you followed me here?" Tsuzuki asked it

"Meow" the cat said in a negative tone

"Fine. I was gonna offer you a place to crash but it looks like you like my plants better" Tsuzuki smiled then entered his house

The cat saw that Tsuzuki didn't lock the door, then went to sleep in front of it, as if to guard the house.

… … …

The next morning Tsuzuki had managed to wake up early, feeling something warm and soft next to him.

"Hnnn… Huh?" Tsuzuki noticed the black cat asleep on his bed and smiled before he noticed something, "Wait, how did he get in?" Tsuzuki thought out loud

"Meow" the cat woke up then sat up and looked at Tsuzuki before it licked its own face

"Good morning" Tsuzuki said and the cat ran off, 'No progress whatsoever' Tsuzuki thought

It was really silent as Tsuzuki got out of bed and changed clothes. But the silence was broken when he heard the scratching of his front door.

"Huh?" Tsuzuki went over there and saw the cat scratching the door, "Oh, you wanna get out, huh?" Tsuzuki opened the door and the cat ran off, scared somehow.

"Huh? What did I do now?" Tsuzuki wondered

… … …

Tsuzuki walked around town, glad it was Sunday, since he didn't have to go to work.

"…" Tsuzuki walked around happily; sure that nothing was going to spoil his mood

Of course, he thought too late.

"KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" the scream of a woman was heard and Tsuzuki ran to find the source

"!!!!" Tsuzuki was shocked to see the dead body of a young child lying on the street.

A group gathered around them and some even called the police. Tsuzuki approached the woman who had screamed and tried to calm her down.

"Please! Someone save him! Please save my son!" the woman yelled, "Please save him from that demon!" the woman yelled as she pointed to the young boy lying on the street.

"Huh?" Tsuzuki looked at the dead body, 'Wait, isn't that boy her son? Why is she calling him a demon?' Tsuzuki wondered

"Because he _is demon" Tsuzuki looked to his left to see the young boy from yesterday, but in normal clothes now_

"What do you-?" Tsuzuki didn't have a chance to finish his question when the teen approached the dead body and touched it

For a second there, Tsuzuki had thought the body would come alive or something, but it didn't. It exploded, blood splashing everywhere, and another boy was now in the arms of the green eyed youth.

"Here, ma'am" the teen handed the unconscious child and the woman thanked him, crying her heart out

The people around, including the ones almost completely covered in blood, but no like the teen, started whispering and the young boy's head started hurting.

"Hey, you ok?" Tsuzuki approached the teen, extending his hand to the teen

"Don't touch me!" he yelled and ran off

"Oh oh oh!!! Crap!" Tsuzuki ran off to look for the boy

… … …

After what seemed a decade of looking, Tsuzuki found the teen in the park, under a tree, holding himself.

"You ok?" Tsuzuki asked, extending his hand again to the boy

"Don't touch me!" again the boy didn't want to be touched

"What's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked

"I'm an empath. I feel people's emotions and my head hurts from earlier" he slipped out

"Ahh. Do you want to go to my house? At least to get cleaned up" Tsuzuki offered and was surprised that the boy nodded

… … …

"Do you live alone?" Hisoka, as he introduced himself on the way to Tsuzuki's house, asked as he waited on Tsuzuki's bed for Tsuzuki to get clean clothes

"Yeah, but there was a cat here earlier. Not the nicest one, but quiet and interesting. I'm still wondering how he got inside my house" Tsuzuki said to him as he took out some clothes for Hisoka, "I don't have any underwear for you, so I'll lend you the biggest shirt I have, kay?" Tsuzuki asked and Hisoka nodded, taking the shirt and following Tsuzuki to the bathroom

"Thanks" Hisoka said and closed the door to the bathroom

"He reminds me of the cat" Tsuzuki said happily

… … …

TBC…

Sissy: There's the first chap. I like it myself and am happy I did this

Kody: There's a small deep plot here

Ryu: No kidding

Aoi: I wonder who that cat is.

Amy: It's obvious

Sissy: Anyway, please review and remember that this series is not mine but belongs to Yoko Matsushita, the creator of this lovely series


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 2: The dog in search for the cat**

The blond boy followed Tsuzuki to his house. Silence surrounding them.

"…Say, what's your name? I'm Tsuzuki" Tsuzuki said and looked at the boy, smiling at him

"…It's Hisoka…" Hisoka said, not looking at Tsuzuki

"Hisoka, ka? [Hisoka, huh?] It's a nice name" Tsuzuki smiled, knowing the boy caught his emotions

"…"

Silence took over them again as they arrived at Tsuzuki's house.

"…" Hisoka looked sort of nostalgic when he looked at the place where the black cat was last night

"^_^" Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka happily, thinking the boy must have sensed the non-existing presence of where the cat was

"…" Hisoka looked back at Tsuzuki, who opened the door and led him in

… … …

"Ano… [Um…]" Hisoka showed up back in Tsuzuki's room

"Ah! Looks like it fits you!" Tsuzuki smiled, getting up from the bed before he laughed

"It's not funny" Hisoka said and turned away

"What's wrong 'Soka-chan?" Tsuzuki asked the boy

"My name is not 'Soka-chan and I'm only here until I get my clothes back, at least my jeans" Hisoka said coldly then headed down stairs

"…" Tsuzuki looked down onto the floor sadly

… …

That night, Hisoka left his given room and went into Tsuzuki's study and checked all his folders.

After searching nearly more than 20 undone paper work, Hisoka fell on the floor tired.

"Sheesh, why didn't this stupid fool get the assignment? That way it would have been easier" Hisoka sighed and fell asleep

… … …

Next morning Tsuzuki woke up early, worried about Hisoka.

"Hisoka?" he left his room and checked the guest room, where Hisoka should have been, but wasn't there.

Tsuzuki freaked out and searched all the rooms but when he got to his study…

"!!!!" Tsuzuki saw the shirt he gave Hisoka on the floor and freaked out even more, turning into his half-dog half-human form

"…meow…"

Tsuzuki stopped and looked at the shirt.

It moved.

"…meow…"

It moved again.

"………" Tsuzuki stared at it until something was moving out of his shirt

Tsuzuki gulped then something black came out of his shirt and he fell on the ground, scared and covering his head.

"Meow" Tsuzuki lifted up his face and saw the black cat, which ran away from the room.

"I swear that cat will give me a heart attack" Tsuzuki sighed and heard someone behind him

"What are you doing?" Tsuzuki turned around to see Hisoka with only his jeans and blushing like an idiot

"Ahh…Nothing much" Tsuzuki smiled nervously as Hisoka shook the blush off

"I'm going to make breakfast" Hisoka said almost nervously, then left towards the kitchen

"………Wait, why was Hisoka without my shirt and why was it in here?" Tsuzuki asked himself, confusing himself will doing so

Tsuzuki decided to forget about it for now and went to the kitchen, where a beautiful aroma waited for him.

"It smells really good" Tsuzuki said dreamily

"It's just pancakes" Hisoka said from the stove

"Still… Can't wait to try it" Tsuzuki began to drool

Tsuzuki, that morning, had a very good breakfast. But now they walk towards the train station.

"Say, Hisoka? Where do you live?" Tsuzuki asked kindly

"None of your business" Hisoka coldly replied

"'Cause I was wondering…"

"No. I don't want to stay in your house"

"…" Tsuzuki looked at the ground sadly, then back at Hisoka happily, "-"

"Yes, I work. At it's none of your business where I work, Asato Tsuzuki" Hisoka said then left Tsuzuki

"That empathy sure is really grand" Tsuzuki thought then entered the train station, where he had arrived in about 5 minutes earlier.

… … …

"So, Tsuzuki-san, you decided at last to come to work on time" Tatsumi greeted Tsuzuki with a smile

"Well, I just woke up early. So I guess I had to come here early" Tsuzuki said nervously

"*sigh* What will I ever do to you?" Tatsumi muttered in defeat and Tsuzuki silently celebrated

"By the way, Tatsumi. Can I use the office's main computer?" Tsuzuki asked

"What ever for?" Tatsumi asked confused

"To look something up" Tsuzuki said happily

"Sure… I guess…" Tatsumi answered

"Thanks Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki said happily and left for the library

When Tsuzuki arrived at the library he was greeted by the Gushoshin twins, two flying 'chickens', owners of the library.

"…" Tsuzuki went to a secluded room, where no one usually went, unless they had Tatsumi's permission.

In the room there was only a table with a computer on top and a chair in front of it.

Tsuzuki sat down and turn on the computer. He waited for it to completely start up, then started searching in the files for a 'Hisoka'.

Bling!

"Ah, it found him" Tsuzuki opened the file and read it,

_Kurosaki Hisoka, 16 years old. Not much information on him. Current status: unknown. Current activities: killing demons in the officer's Asato Tsuzuki's district and other locations. Reason: unknown. Case currently handled by Seiichiro Tatsumi and Watari Yukata. Actions towards the shonen _[young boy]_ kill him or set him on the straight path._

_File written by Hakushaku the Earl_

"Tatsumi and Watari took this case without telling me? Why? Because Hisoka young? Because of what they're supposed to do to him?" Tsuzuki wondered to himself, "I need to talk with Hisoka about this. If I ever see him again" Tsuzuki sighed sadly

… … …

After reading about Hisoka, Tsuzuki was determined to ask Hisoka if it was true about what he was doing and if it was, then why did he do it.

But first, Tsuzuki had to find him.

"Meow" Tsuzuki looked to his right and saw the cat again

"Hi" Tsuzuki waved at it and opened the front door of his house, "You wanna come in?" Tsuzuki asked the cat, who quickly went inside the house.

Tsuzuki went to the kitchen and got some milk on a saucer and returned with it to the living room, where the cat was, on the sofa.

"Here you go" Tsuzuki put the saucer on the small table in front of the sofa and the cat went to it, so it could drink

"…" the cat remained quiet as it drank

"Hisoka" Tsuzuki called and the cat looked at him

"?" the cat looked confused

"I thought you might like that name. ^_^" Tsuzuki smiled at the cat and left to take a shower

"Meow" the cat looked sadly at the now gone man, then went to drinking his milk

… …

"Say Hisoka?" Tsuzuki called from his bed at the cat who laid on the small open space in Tsuzuki's window. "I wanna look for someone. The one with your name. He was here this morning. I really need to talk to him" Tsuzuki said, smiling before he fell asleep

"…" Hisoka, the cat, watched Tsuzuki then went to sleep next to the man with a content face

… … …

TBC…

Sissy: That was fun. And shorter than the first chapter. Hopefully, I'll start writing them longer.

Kody: Yes please do.

Aoi: Remember, this series belongs to Yoko Matsushita not Sissy

Amy: Please review your thoughts

Ryu: What am I supposed to do?

Sissy: Shush and wave


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 3: And the dog keeps searching**

Hisoka served Tsuzuki many servings of pancakes, while he, himself, ate very little. Though, he was drinking quite a lot of milk.

"Do you like milk 'Soka-chan?" Tsuzuki asked as Hisoka served himself a fourth cup

"I told you, my name isn't 'Soka-chan, and I guess I _do_ like milk" Hisoka said with a very neutral face

"…" Tsuzuki remained quiet during the whole thing

"…" and Hisoka as well

… … …

"Meow" Tsuzuki woke up with Hisoka's now natural wake up call

"Morning Hisoka" Tsuzuki smiled softly at the black cat

Hisoka had been staying, now, at Tsuzuki's house for the past 2 weeks, though the cat would usually, very frequently too; disappear for long periods of times. And Tsuzuki was worried Hisoka did stuff to hurt himself.

Tsuzuki on the other hand, went to work like always and if he had the time, would search for the real Hisoka to no avail.

"*yawn* So sleepy" Tsuzuki muttered, rubbing his face

"Meow" Hisoka sorta looked at Tsuzuki with an annoyed face then got off the bed and ran out of the room

"… *sigh* Can't get him to stay with me for more than five minutes" Tsuzuki sighed again

Tsuzuki had thought the cat would trust him by now, but Hisoka always ran from the room and Tsuzuki would never find him until he got back from work. And that was just when they got off on a good start in the morning.

Tsuzuki yawned again before he got out of bed and changed clothes.

"…" Tsuzuki headed downstairs and made breakfast.

Since Tsuzuki, as poor Hisoka (the cat duh!) found out a few days ago, couldn't cook well (at least Tsuzuki thought it tasted good), he left Hisoka a clean saucer with milk on the counter (Tsuzuki found out as well that Hisoka didn't like his food).

"I hope I find him soon" Tsuzuki said to himself and Hisoka, who heard him, went upstairs

… …

Tsuzuki arrived to his work place.

"Hmmm…*stretch* It's already going to be winter. ^_^" Tsuzuki said happily as he sat on his desk

"Yeah, it's better than looking at cherry blossoms all year long" a man with long curly bright yellow hair and a long white lab coat said

"I'm sooo glad Tatsumi was able to convince Enma to let us have a department on Earth, aren't you Watari?" Tsuzuki asked the genki [happy] scientist

"Of course!!! And thanks to my genius, anyone who enters hear will soon forget about it after they leave, except the faculty" Watari said happily

Tsuzuki and Watari talked happily amongst each other, soon being joined by other members of the office.

"Ok people! Back to work!" Tatsumi ordered them and they all went to work

"Huh?" Tsuzuki found a folder on his desk, "Now what could this be?" Tsuzuki opened the folder and after reading it he gasped, 'WHAT?! "Soka-chan's been killing _more demons this past 2 weeks?! But why is he doing this?!' _

Tsuzuki ran to Konoe's office, slamming the door open. Tatsumi and Watari were in there as well.

"Kaicho! What's the meaning of this?!" Tsuzuki asked, quickly slamming the folder open on Konoe's desk

"… Where did you get this?" Konoe asked him

"It was in my desk" Tsuzuki answered as Watari checked what it was

"Ah!" Watari yelled as soon as he saw the contents, "I gave that to Wakaba and told her to take it to the office. I knew I should've told her to give it to Tatsumi" Watari muttered and received piercing glares from Tatsumi and Konoe

"I know that you two were given this assignment, but I don't know why you didn't tell me. _And why you haven't done anything about him" Tsuzuki said, asking them_

"…We thought you might not like it, seeing as Kurosaki-san is very young. And we did try to stop him but when ever we got close to him he always disappears" Tatsumi said

"*sighs* You won't get close to him like that" Tsuzuki said without knowing it, then quickly shut his mouth with his hands

"What are you talking about?" Tatsumi asked

"Well… I met him once… Two weeks ago, in fact…and it sorta slipped out of him that he was an empath. I think it was because he felt I was worried about him" Tsuzuki said nervously

"You've been trying to find him, haven't you Tsuzuki?" Watari asked and Tsuzuki nodded

"*sigh* I don't know what I'm supposed to do to you" Tatsumi sighed

"Can I join the investigation?" Tsuzuki asked and Konoe nodded

"Since you were so free, why didn't you at least finish all those reports you owe me Tsuzuki-san?" Tatsumi asked and Tsuzuki froze

"Now, now Tatsumi. Don't scare him so much" Watari calmed Tatsumi and the three males left the office

… …

"You said this is where you usually see him?"

"Yes. It appears he usually hangs around these parts, so says the demons around here" Tatsumi said

They had gone to a low district of the city. Not one of the nicest places, considering demons lurked around here. And some were just there because they didn't have a home.

Tsuzuki, Tatsumi and Watari, who was out of his coat, entered a pub and each sat on a chair in front of the bar.

"Have you seen this child?" Tatsumi asked the bartender of about 50, showing him a photo of Hisoka

"Tha' ki'? Su'e. He come' a lot. Usu'ly he jus' as' whe'e the bos' is. Wan' som' thin' ou' of hi'm, I thinc" the bartender told them and Tsuzuki and Watari sweatdropped

"Do you know what that something is?" Tatsumi asked

"Nop" the bartender replied

"Is your boss here?"

"No'. He wen' ou' to ta'e a wal'"

"I see. Thank you very much" Tatsumi putted the photo in is trench coat then left with Tsuzuki and Watari

"What now?" Watari asked curiously

"Now we-"

"I heard youse were looking for that kid that comes here every so often" they turned around to see a man with dark black hair and piercing red eyes

"And who may you be?" Tatsumi kindly asked

"Just call me Jack. And the kid. He's more downtown than here. You should hurry up and save him or he'll get into trouble with the demons, shinigami-san" Jack said and disappeared

"Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki called his secretary friend

"We should go" Tatsumi said and they ran

… … …

After searching nearly more than an hour, Tsuzuki and the rest decided to take a break

"I wonder were he could've gone?" Watari asked leaning to a wall

"We have to find him" Tatsumi said standing next to Watari

"…" Tsuzuki gazed around the place from the floor until his amethyst eyes found what they were looking for, "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki stood up and ran

"Tsuzuki-san!" Tatsumi and Watari followed Tsuzuki

Hisoka sensed Tsuzuki rapidly approaching then began to run away.

"Hisoka!!!" Tsuzuki didn't give up

"*huff**huff*" Hisoka looked behind and saw Tsuzuki almost catching up to him

"Hisoka!!!" Tsuzuki called again

"You fool!!! Why are you chasing me?!" Hisoka yelled

"Why are you running away?!" Tsuzuki called

"…" Hisoka looked down, blushing.

Without either of them knowing it, they were headed towards Tsuzuki's house

"Hisoka!!!" Tsuzuki still didn't give up, and neither did Tatsumi or Watari

"…" Hisoka turned on a corner and when Tsuzuki turned as well, Hisoka was gone

"Wha-? How did he-?" Tsuzuki was speechless

"Drats! He did it again!" Watari yelled annoyed

"Now I know why you can't catch him" Tsuzuki sighed

"We'll have to go back" Tatsumi said

"Um… Did anyone notice we're right in front of Tsuzuki's house?" Watari asked and Tsuzuki and Tatsumi sweatdropped

"Let me guess. You let him stay at your house" Tatsumi said

"Two weeks ago!" Tsuzuki reminded him

"Meow" Tsuzuki and the rest looked in front of them and saw Hisoka kitty at the end of the street

"It's Hisoka" Tsuzuki said and Watari was shocked

"The boy can turn into a cat?!" and Hisoka fainted

… … …

TBC…

Sissy: Done! And replies to the reviews:

**PoPo**: Sorry, but I just thought it be more interesting that way

**xXLil**** Yu JahXx: Don't worry. All will be revealed with time**

**Meritite**: I'm trying my best! *ducks from all the tomatoes thrown at her by Kody and Ryu* I know it looks kinda corny, but trust me, I won't let it be like that. Thanks for the advice, it's just that I usually don't like to put the translations in the end 'cause then people are like, up and down, up and down, looking at the translation and I thought it'd be more fun like this. I hope you forgive me. Fruit Baskets… I wasn't really going for that, but thanks for pointing it out.

Sissy: That's all. I hope people keep reviewing; it gives me great happiness that people are interested in this. ^_^

Kody: And the quick responses were a big shock to you weren't they?

Sissy: Yeah, I was like "Whoa! So fast?"

Aoi: Please remember that YnM does not belong to us and we hope everyone can review their thoughts

Ryu: Now go read your little book Sissy


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 4: The dog gets sick**

"The boy can change into a cat?!" Watari yelled surprised and Hisoka fainted

"No. That Hisoka is just a stray I found that's living in my house" Tsuzuki ran to Hisoka and picked him up

"He looks like he's been running for a while" Tatsumi pointed out when he and Watari came close

"It's probably the loose dogs they keep around here" Tsuzuki sighed and went inside the house, followed by Tatsumi and Watari after they glanced at each other

… … …

"Still, who knew Hisoka's fur was really soft?" Tsuzuki wondered to himself

"You've never touched him?" Watari asked

All three males dispersed themselves on Tsuzuki's sofa and were drinking.

"He never lets me touch him" Tsuzuki sighed

"Ahhh" Watari said

"Tsuzuki-san, why do you keep the cat?" Tatsumi asked

"It's not like I keep him, is just that he keeps coming back and thanks to him, I wake up early in the morning" Tsuzuki said happily

"I see" Tatsumi took a sip of his tea, "Well, we'd better go" Tatsumi stood up and started to leave, followed by Watari

Tsuzuki saw them off and headed back inside.

"Haaa" Tsuzuki sat back on the sofa and tried to get some shut eye

"…" Tsuzuki looked to his right and saw Hisoka (yup, the human)

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki stood up but Hisoka stopped him and sat him on the couch

"…" Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki started, "Why are you doing this? Why are you killing all of those demons?" Tsuzuki asked softly

"I'm looking for something" Hisoka softly replied

Darkness was taking over Tsuzuki but he managed to hear Hisoka.

"I won't stop until I get them back"

And Tsuzuki fell asleep.

… … …

Tsuzuki slowly opened his eyes.

"Meow" Tsuzuki looked to his right on the floor and saw Hisoka (the kitty this time)

"Morning" Tsuzuki smiled and noticed the blanket that was covering him, "Was this you?" he asked Hisoka

"Meow" the cat coldly replied and walked away

"Guess not" Tsuzuki laid on the couch again, "Was last night a dream?" Tsuzuki wondered to himself, about the Hisoka he saw last night in his house

Tsuzuki decided to ignore it for now.

He stood up and went to take a bath. Afterwards he went to work.

… … …

"You should listen to your elders Hisoka" Jack sat on a round table, in front of Hisoka the human

"You don't have to worry about me, just give the next one" Hisoka said coldly as he drank his tea

"*sigh* I give you clothes to help you with your powers and the suspects, why can't you at least listen to me?" Jack asked handing Hisoka a piece of paper

"I **do listen to you. I just don't care about it" Hisoka told him as he took the paper and shoved it in his pocket, "And leave what you give me out of it"**

"Hai, hai. Aren't _you_ the bite full neko-chan?" Jack said sarcastically

"What have you told the shinigami?" Hisoka asked, glaring death daggers at Jack

"Nothing much. Just warnings about you" Jack smirked

"Jack! That's **_not_ part of our agreement!" Hisoka stood up angrily**

"Chill. I won't spill the beans about your plan and them treasure you're looking for" Jack waved, signaling a 'no'

"You'd better not. Besides, this is benefit to you as well, ain't I right?" it was Hisoka's turn to smirk now

"Hisoka, that's a thin line you're walking" Jack warned him

"Don't worry. I'm not the type to that to you. After all, we both want revenge" Hisoka sat back

"Well, it was a pleasure to do business with you as always" Jack stood up, putting on his long jacket

"See ya" Hisoka waved goodbye

"Oh, yes. Before I forget. About your shinigami owner-"

"What owner?"

"*ahem* Let me rephrase that. About your shinigami '_friend'_, Asato…"

"What about the idiot?"

"Rumors are flying that the little ice prince has a koi and the white bastard doesn't like that" Jack warned Hisoka

"I still haven't spoken to him and he _thinks_ he owns me?"

"Well, he _is the one with your treasures"_

"I won't subdue. I'll kill all his followers and rend him helpless" Hisoka said

"Well, that's all" Jack left some tip on the table and left

"I'll kill that bastard" Hisoka murmured then remember something and left, 'Damn stupid rumors'

… … …

"Tsuzuki-san, are you coming?" Tatsumi asked the bored inu

"……Ah? Oh, yeah" Tsuzuki looked up then followed Tatsumi out of the office, "Say, where's Watari?"

"I asked Watari-san to do some errands for me" Tatsumi said as they headed towards the liveliest part of town

"Oh. What kind of errands?" Tsuzuki asked curiously

"The kind of errands that concern him and me as partners"

"Are you two hiding something from me that has to do with this case?"

"There are theories we'll discuss with you once we prove them"

"Stch" Tsuzuki pouted

"Now, Tsuzuki-san. You don't have to worry. And besides _we_ were the original pair in this case" Tatsumi said, smiling at Tsuzuki

"*sigh* I guess you're right" Tsuzuki said as both males went into a coffee shop

"…"

"…"

"…"

With out either knowing it, they passed Hisoka, who was leaving the coffee shop.

"Tatsumi, did you feel like we just missed something?" Tsuzuki asked

"Somehow, yes" Tatsumi said and both males sat on a table

… …

"Ne, Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki called his friend as they walked along the low districts of the city again

"Yes, Tsuzuki-san?"

"Why do you think Hisoka's been killing all of these demons?"

"Again with this question? You've already asked me this like a hundred times" Tatsumi said.

"But I want to know if you have a clue as to what could motivate him to kill so many demons"

"*sigh* Tsuzuki-san, I have no idea why this child is killing so many demons but I assure you that when I know, I will tell you" Tatsumi said, turning to look at Tsuzuki

"What about his past?" Tsuzuki asked

"Excuse me?"

"Does anyone his past?"

"For know, no. But we are searching"

"Who is?"

"I've asked the Gushoshin to look for information"

"Ahh, soka [I see]" Tsuzuki sat down on the floor tired

"Tsuzuki-san, are you alright?" Tatsumi asked, kneeling down to check on his friend

"Yeah, just a little tired" Tsuzuki said

"Tsuzuki-san…you have a fever"

"I'm ok"

"Come now. You've been working too long" Tatsumi picked up Tsuzuki and dragged him to his house

… …

"Come on. We're almost there" Tatsumi said as they turned the corner to Tsuzuki's house

"…" Tsuzuki didn't reply

"Here we-" Tatsumi stopped cold in front of Tsuzuki's steps

"…" emerald eyes stared at blue ones

"Hello" Tatsumi said

"Looks like I don't have to worry now" Hisoka stood up from the steps and passed Tatsumi

"Why would he-?" Tatsumi was speechless

… …

"Is he ok?" Watari asked Tatsumi

Watari arrived after Tatsumi called him, once he settled Tsuzuki in bed and called him

"Yes, it's only a slight fever" Tatsumi said and both males left the room

"… … …" Tsuzuki opened his eyes and stood from his bed

Tsuzuki approached the window, where Hisoka kitty would, at first, usually sleep, and opened one part of it.

"There, now he can get in" Tsuzuki smiled and went back to bed

Silence covered the room as one figure entered from the window.

"Sheesh, why does he have to leave the window open like that?" Hisoka human entered the room after he managed to open the window completely so he could get in

"zzzzz" Tsuzuki was still asleep, fever still there

"………*sigh* Don't you know you have to take care of your body?" Hisoka sighed and started to take care of Tsuzuki

… … …

TBC…

Sissy: Wai!!! I finished the chapter

Kody: *ahem* To **Subaru-san, we will try to make Sissy remember to put the point, thingy. Please bear with us**

Ryu: Like we bear with Sissy?

Sissy: Hey!!!!

Aoi: Hehehe

Amy: Please remember that this series belongs to Yoko Matsushita and we had nothing to do with it. Except this fanfic.

Aoi: Please review all your thoughts and comments if you have the time

Sissy: ………………………………

Kody: Sissy?

*everything that was once under this is lost*

*for more information read in the reviews, the long report/review*


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 5: Nothing much doggy**

Tatsumi and Watari walked along the neighborhood, away from Tsuzuki's house.

"What are you thinking about Tatsumi?" Watari asked

"The cat. His shadow feels like the boy's but I'm not entirely sure" Tatsumi sighed

"Don't worry too much. If the boy hangs around Tsuzuki for too long he'll eventually turn good" Watari assured the secretary

"You may be right. But in any case, I'll need you to do something for me" Tatsumi began

"What do you need?" Watari asked

"I'll need you to look for any other activities Kurosaki-san has been doing for the last year or two and if he's been missing or spotted in another city" Tatsumi said

"Don't worry. I'll look for anything I can, everything from where he was born to even what he sleeps with" Watari said happy to receive a big assignment

"For now, let's head home" Tatsumi said and they continued

… … …

Tatsumi and Watari sat on the couch, drinking tea. It had been 15 minutes since Tatsumi arrived at Tsuzuki's house with the sick inu.

"Watari, did you find the information I asked you to look for?" Tatsumi asked his partner

"Oh, yeah" Watari took a folder in the table in front of them and handed it to Tatsumi, "You won't believe everything I found" Watari said

"………" Tatsumi silently read the contents of the folder

"And?" Watari asked

"*sigh* Watari, maybe its best if we talked about this folder at home, ok?" Tatsumi suggested

"Oh, he's here then? Ok, fine by me" Watari stood up and started to get ready to leave

"I hope nothing goes wrong" Tatsumi muttered

"Me neither" Watari said and they both left, Watari taking Tatsumi's hand

"Liar" Tatsumi said, thought unsure if he meant it to Watari or to Hisoka

… …

Hisoka came downstairs after the pair left and began cleaning plates.

"…" Hisoka remained quiet as he cleaned the plates

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki arrived downstairs and sat on one of his couches

"What?" Hisoka asked as he approached the sick inu on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate

"Why are you here?" Tsuzuki asked as he took the cup Hisoka offered

"I'm not sure actually" Hisoka said truthfully, although he didn't want to

"… Have you seen Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked happily

"What?" Hisoka almost fell out of the seat he took next to Tsuzuki

"Not you, a black cat that's living here" Tsuzuki smiled, content with Hisoka's reaction

"No" Hisoka said almost untruthful

"Oh. I guess it _would be logical since he appears not to like company." Tsuzuki smiled_

"…" Hisoka looked away, shamefully and with guilt residing in his eyes

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki called the young boy

"What?" Hisoka asked

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"… … I'm looking for something that was stolen from me"

"What kind of things?"

"That's none of your business!!!" Hisoka yelled, standing up and dragging Tsuzuki to his room

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki called the teen again as he was put to bed

"What now?" Hisoka asked annoyed

"Can you stay here?" Tsuzuki asked the boy kindly

"Baka" Hisoka muttered then left the room after Tsuzuki fell asleep

… … …

Next morning Tsuzuki woke up, fever already gone.

"Are? [Huh?] How did I get back home?" the amethyst eyed man asked himself confused

"Meow" Hisoka kitty jumped on the bed and walked towards Tsuzuki

"Hey Hisoka. Did Tatsumi bring me here last night?" he asked the black cat kindly

"Meow" Hisoka responded annoyed with Tsuzuki, then left the room

"Well that got me nowhere" Tsuzuki said to himself then left the comforts of the bed to take a nice deserved bath

"…" Hisoka kitty watched Tsuzuki leave the house after his bath and change of clothes

… …

"Hi minna!!!" Tsuzuki enters the office in all his genki ways

"Tsuzuki-san, is your cold gone now?" a girl, probably no older than 16 asked

"Yup! Tatsumi took care of me last night!" Tsuzuki said

"… … …" the office fell silent

"What?" Tsuzuki asked confused

"Tsuzuki, Tatsumi was with me last night" Watari approached them as Wakaba looked at Tsuzuki worriedly

"Really? 'Cause all I remember is falling asleep in the streets last night then waking up in my bed earlier" Tsuzuki tilted his head left and right

"Short memory loss. Comes with high fever." Watari said, going into thought and leaving the office

"Watari?" they called him but he was long gone

"Tsuzuki-san, are you up for another round around town?" Tatsumi asked Tsuzuki 

"Sure" Tsuzuki said and they left the office

… … …

"So, you're saying someone erased his mind about yesterday?" Tatsumi asked Watari

Watari and Tatsumi were at their house, the one they bought after they got to Earth. Both males sat on the table, doing work. Watari with a laptop and Tatsumi with the information Watari had given him about Hisoka.

"Yup. I'm guessing it was Hisoka, since you yourself said he was there yesterday" Watari told him as he didn't take his eyes off the screen

"How would he have done that?" Tatsumi asked, now organizing the paperwork

"I'm checking, I'm checking" Watari said

"Alright" Tatsumi drank some coffee

"By the way, how where things today at the city?" Watari asked, drinking from the same cup as Tatsumi

"The same. We saw Kurosaki-san only once, followed him then he disappeared"

"Aha!" Watari yelled

"What did you find?" Tatsumi went to look at what Watari found

"In this city, there has only been one more student in the Art of Illusion class, downtown" Watari said happily as Tatsumi looked at the screen to see a picture of Hisoka.

"Your point being?"

"This illusion class is only for the people with certain abilities, namely empaths, since they learn faster" Watari explained, "And it says here that Kurosaki Hisoka has another ability that only the teacher knows about"

"You're saying it could have something to do with why he keeps disappearing?" Tatsumi asked

"It could have been the illusion tricks he learned, but if your correct with your instinct, he could have something to do with the cat" Watari said

"Ahh, I see. Thank you Watari" Tatsumi smiled at the blond man

"Anything for you luv" Watari smiled and Tatsumi kissed him

… …

"Ahhhh. I'm so tired" Tsuzuki laid on his bed after a bath

"Meow" Hisoka kitty said from his 'bed' by the window

"We need to find Hisoka quick, don't you agree?" Tsuzuki asked the cat, but it had fallen asleep awhile ago, "That's no fun" Tsuzuki said and went to bed

… …

"Sir, we have reports that it's true that your doll is staying with the shinigami" a man told his boss

"I see… So he believes that he can get to me by betraying me? We shall see about that" a sliver haired man stood from his chair

"Boss, what shall we do?" the man asked

"Contact Oriya. Tell him it's time Kurosaki Hisoka started taking us seriously" he said and the man left, "My dear sweet Hisoka. My doll. Do not worry. We shall be together again. I will not let this shinigami take you from me. I, Muraki Kazutaka, swear it!"

… … …

TBC…

Sissy: Oh, come on people. Like you didn't know that was going to happen. And Tatsumi and Watari? Obvious since the last chapter. Now, for the reply of some reviews:

**Miyahara Yuuki**-san thanks for the motivation!

**Menchi**** and Tama-chan, dude. Nice name for the guy. I just called him a professor. Oh, well. Still, thanks for the reminder about my grammar. Maybe it's because I ain't American that I keep doing that. Definitely that. But, you remind me of myself when I review stuff. ^______^. Hilarious is what you two are. I love ya!**

Sissy: I'm all alone today. The others are gone for some alone time and I've been so alone. Oh, well. I'll kill them when they return. *ahem* YnM does not belong to me but to Yoko Matsushita, who completely owns the series. Till next time, review all your comments!!!! Flames not included.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 6: The cat is gone**

"Sensei" Hisoka sat in front of an old man

"Hello Hisoka-san. How are things with your shinigami koi?" the old man asked nicely

"You too? Everyone keeps asking me that. And he's not my koi. I'm just bunking in his house for free" Hisoka said annoyed

"I understand. By the way, Kazutaka is getting pretty annoyed with the rumors"

"Jack told me and I don't care what he thinks."

"I understand, but please be careful. He _does_ have your treasures."

"Very well, thank you Malek-sensei." Hisoka bowed and left the room, then the building

As he walked outside he looked to his left, "Great. Those two again?"

… … …

"Tsuzuki!!! Where are you going?!" Tatsumi yells as Tsuzuki runs away from the office

As he runs, he remembers what just happens.

_"Hello?" Tsuzuki picks up the phone_

_*Asato-san? It's Jack* he hears Jack over the phone_

_"What do you want?" Tsuzuki asks, somehow a bit annoyed_

_*Asato-san, you have to help him. I warned him. I really did. He just wouldn't listen!*_

_"What are you talking about?" Tsuzuki asks confused_

_*Asato-san! He has Hisoka! All because he hanged around **you**!*_

_"What are you talking about?! Who has Hisoka?! What do you mean 'around me'?!" Tsuzuki yells, standing up and catching the attention of the whole office_

_*He wants his 'doll' back. And he going to get him if you don't help Hisoka!*_

_"Who?!"_

_*Kazu-* and the connection was terminated_

'What the hell was that?!' Tsuzuki wonders as he barges inside's Watari's office

"Watari!!!" Tsuzuki yells, catching the attention of the genki scientist and a explosion.

"*cough**cough* What wrong Tsuzuki?" Watari asks

"I need you to look for something"

"Huh?"

… …

"Let go of me!!!" Hisoka is pushed to the wall by a two men, following the directions of their long haired leader

"Now, now Bon. You brought this upon yourself" the long-haired man said as his followers took hold of Hisoka

"Shut up Oriya!" Hisoka said angrily

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't you know Kazutaka is extremely disappointed in you? After all, you said you were going to take your treasures back from him, but you ended up playing with a shinigami" Oriya said

"Look who's talking, you've changed as well" Hisoka smirked, pissing off Oriya and making him slam his head against the wall, "Agh!!"

"I only caught up with the times, _bon_" Oriya said cleansing a fist on Hisoka's hair and making him yell

"Liar! You just became Muraki's pawn!" Hisoka yelled

"Don't!" Oriya yanked Hisoka's hair more, "Think! I did this for him!"

"Then _why?!" Hisoka asked, tears slowly falling_

"I don't have to explain myself to you" Oriya said and turned around after he slowly took his hand out of Hisoka's hair, "Let's go. Kazutaka want to see him"

"Yes, sir!" the men said and they left the alley

… …

"Kazutaka Muraki?" Tsuzuki asked Watari

"Yup. That's probably who has Hisoka, _if_ Jack wasn't lying"

"I don't think he would lie about this"

"If you say so" Watari said

"So, what shall we do now?" Tatsumi, who had arrived shortly after Tsuzuki, asked

"I don't know" Tsuzuki said truthfully

Silence behead them.

"I have an idea!" Watari suddenly said

"What?" Tsuzuki and Tatsumi asked

"How about we talk to his teacher?" Watari asked

"His teacher?" Tsuzuki asked confused

"But, we already tried to and he wouldn't let us in" Tatsumi said

"What going on?" Tsuzuki was left out of the conversation

"Yeah, I know but. Don't you think he'll let us see him if we tell him Hisoka's gone missing?" Watari said, suggesting a good idea

"Don't you mean captured?" Tatsumi asked

"Exactly! And, if all out fails, you'll be there to help won't ya?" Watari asked, winking at Tatsumi

"*sigh* Alright" Tatsumi gave in and Watari silently cheered

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Tsuzuki asked and Watari froze

"Um…well…We'll tell you on the way, k?" Watari said, stammering a bit

… …

"What?!" Tsuzuki yelled as they walked along the streets after he was informed, "You think Hisoka's the cat?!"

"Well, yeah. I mean, they're never around at the same time and Tatsumi said their shadows are alike" Watari said to Tsuzuki

"But you don't know if it's true, right?" Tsuzuki asked

"Yeah, more or less" Watari chuckled

"*sigh* So you _don't know everything for certain"_

"Hey!"

"We're here" Tatsumi declared, stopping the two from fighting

They looked at the building then entered it.

"You think he'll see us?" Tsuzuki asked as they went up some stairs

"I definitely think he will" Watari said

They arrived At the floor they wanted and approached a door. Tsuzuki looked at it then at Tatsumi and Watari, who nodded for him to open it. Tsuzuki nodded and was about to open it, when it opened by itself, revealing a girl in her mid teens who wore bandages to cover her eyes.

"Welcome. Master was waiting for you." The girl said and gestured to follow them in.

"…" all three shinigami maintained quiet as they passed some students and followed the girl to a room, where an old man sat in the center of the floor.

"Malek-sensei, I have brought them to you" she said with courtesy

"Thank you Maila. You may leave now." Malek said

"Yes, sensei" she bowed and left the shinigami in the room, standing quiet

"No need for formalities. Sit down" Malek told them

The three males sat down on the floor a few feet away from Malek.

"I'm sure I need not introduce myself, right Malek-san?" Tatsumi asked

"Yes, I am well aware of your names, especially Asato-san, who has been the talk of downtown so recently"

"Recently?" Tsuzuki asked confused

"Of course. Since it was _you who took Hisoka-san under your care until recently"_

"What?!" Tsuzuki asked

"Then you are aware of the situation?" Tatsumi asked, ignoring Tsuzuki

"Of course. I am aware of everything that goes in this city. Including the moment you all arrived in this city" Malek said

"Then, would you tell us why this is all happening?" Tatsumi asked politely

"Of course. I have no other choice" he said

… … …

TBC…

Sissy: Another job well done!

Aoi: It took you a while since you were playing around in the internet

Sissy: Shush, Aoi!

Amy: Too late

Sissy: Anyway, on to the replies!

**Miyahara Yuuki**-san, thanks soo much for your non-stop support! I really appreciate it!!!

**Menchi and Tama-chan**, Hail Il Pallazzo! Muraki made his move!!! And do not worry!!! I will bring happiness to this fic., then more torture and **more** happiness! *waves Malta India in the air*

Kody: You idiot!! You can't get drunk on that!!!

**Hikari**-san, Don't worry!!! I'm over it already!!! I won't stop *hic* and… *starts to sing terribly but in honor of all the readers and authors*

Amy: It's the thoughts that count Kody

Kody: I can't believe she went and did that. I thought we were celebrating our return from vacation?

Aoi: At least someone is *glances to the right to see Ryu drink 'booze'*

Ryu: More booze!!! *hic*

Kody: Someone stop this insanity!!!!

Aoi: *facing the readers*We apologize for the ruckus and remember that this series belongs to Yoko Matsushita-san and not us

Amy: *also facing the readers*Any comments, thought or things you might like to contribute are all welcome

Aoi: And please bear with us. Sissy has some homework and she only get the computer every other day, if not then when possible. See ya all later!!

Amy: *towards the ruckus* Oh, dear. Kody is getting drunk

Aoi: *turns* What?!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dog And the Cat**

**By: Sissy**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 7: The dog has some clues**

*Hello?* Jack hears the man over the cell phone

"Asato-san? It's Jack" he quickly tells him

*What do you want?* for some reason, Jack thinks he got on Tsuzuki's nerves

"Asato-san, you have to help him. I warned him. I really did. He just wouldn't listen!" Jack is really nervous

*What are you talking about?* Tsuzuki asks confused

"Asato-san! He has Hisoka! All because he hanged around **you!" Jack slams a fist on the wall**

*What are you talking about?! Who has Hisoka?! What do you mean 'around me'?!* Jack covered his ear from that scream

"He wants his 'doll' back. And he's going to get him if you don't help Hisoka!"

*Who?!*

"Kazu-" and the whole world turns black for him

… … …

"You _just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" I slowly open my eyes, quickly noticing I'm hanging from the ceiling. I look up to see a man dressed in white as if he were an angel. I scowl. Muraki._

"Shut up, you asshole. Where's Hisoka?! Agh!" I yell in pain, noticing the huge wound on my chest. Damn this bastard.

"Now, now. Keep your energy. Oriya will bring him soon." Muraki says and I gasp, "My doll will be in my hands once more" he smirks

"What about the treasures?" I ask slowly

"Don't worry. They're alive, for now" Muraki's smirk turned into a big grin

"What?! Agh!" I yell in pain. My chest hurts really badly.

"You shouldn't move too much. You'll get hurt more." If Muraki doesn't stop grinning I'll kill him once I get the chance.

"Muraki-sama! Oriya-dono is here with the boy!" I hear a man enter the room

"Bring them in" I hear Muraki say and I look up to see Hisoka and Oriya enter the room.

"Jack!" Hisoka yells, guilt all over his face

"Hey there pet" I say to him as if it were an everyday greeting.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?!" Oh. He knows I talked to Asato.

"Sorry pet. But I also care about you" I'm not really sorry I blabbed.

"You idiot!!!" he scolds me.

"Now, now my doll. If you cooperate he _will be spared." Muraki stands in front of Hisoka. Damn you!!_

"How do I know you'll be true to your word?" I see Hisoka ask

"Hisoka, don't!! He's not honest! You shouldn't believe him!"

"I'm more honest to my word than you my doll. So do not worry. Of course, if Jack is spared, then your treasures won't live and neither will that shinigami. What was his name again? Oh, yes. Asato Tsuzuki" I see Hisoka's shocked face and I looked down.

"Leave him out of this!!" I hear Hisoka. You idiot. You're falling into Muraki's trap.

"So you _do care about him." I see Muraki bend down to Hisoka's face._

"Wait Muraki!!" I turn my gaze to him, "I don't care what happens to me _or_ the shinigami. But leave Hisoka and his treasures alone!!!" I yell pleadingly

"Jack no!" Hisoka pleads

"Don't worry pet" I let my emotions flow to Hisoka. _Don't worry about us. Just make sure them two are safely in your hands again._

Hisoka starts to cry. "I'm sorry Jack" he murmurs. _No need to apologize pet. I'm sure you'll see that jerk again. I'm sure Asato will come and save you. I know he cares about you._

I hear them all leave.

I'm sure Asato will save you 'cause he is-, "Aaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

… …

"Where should I begin?" Malek wonders

"How about why Kurosaki-san came to you?" Tatsumi suggested

"Oh, yes. He needed to learn this magic so he could trick someone" Malek started

"Kazutaka-san?" Watari asked

"Yes. It was because he took something for him"

"Oh, yeah." Tsuzuki caught the attention of the others

"What's wrong Tsuzuki-san?" Tatsumi asked

"I remember that once, Hisoka came to my house. This was before I got sick. He said to me that he was looking for something and he wasn't going to stop until he got them back" Tsuzuki said to them

"And why didn't you tell us?" Tatsumi asked, a small nerve on his head

"I didn't think it was real" Tsuzuki chuckled

"Oh. So my illusions work on shinigami" Malek asked happily

'I think it's because he's dumb' Watari and Tatsumi thought

"Anyway, Malek-san. Do you happen to know if Hisoka can make an illusion of a cat?" Tatsumi asked

"He doesn't _make an illusion of a cat he __is the cat." Malek said and the three males were speechless_

"You mean he's been staying inside Tsuzuki-san's house all this time?!" Tatsumi asked shocked as Watari poked a stoned Tsuzuki

"Yes. It is for that reason that Kazutaka-san is angry at Hisoka-san" Malek said sadly

"Then what are we to do?" Tatsumi asked as Watari was beginning to think poking Tsuzuki was real fun

"I'm sure you've met Jack-san already" Malek asked and received a nod from Tatsumi, "He is more aware of Kazutaka-san's locations. You should first try to find him first."

"Very well. Do you have any clues?" Tatsumi asked

"I'm afraid not but, Maila come in" he said and the girl from before entered the room, "Maila is sure to find Jack. Would you go with them child?" he asked and Maila nodded

"Thank Malek-san" Tatsumi stood up and bowed, "Let's go Watari, Tsuzuki-" Tatsumi looked at Watari who was playing with the still stoned Tsuzuki, "What are you doing?!"

Tatsumi left the room, followed by Maila and Watari and Tsuzuki, who rubbed their heads.

… …

"Are you sure it's this way?" Tsuzuki asked

"I may not be able to find Hisoka-kun but when it comes to Jack, he's the easiest of the bunch" Maila said

"Why?" Watari asked curiously

"/////" Maila looked down embarrassed at the thought of why.

After they had left the building they started following Maila in the search for Jack, since Maila said Hisoka was shielding himself to much for her to find him.

"He's here" Maila said as she stopped in front of the pub where they had been looking for Hisoka the last past days.

"Are you absolutely certain Maila-san?" Tatsumi asked

"My empathy is never wrong, Tatsumi-san" Maila smiled at the secretary

"Then let's go in" Tatsumi opened the wooden door to the pub and led everyone inside, "Maila-san, stay besides me" Maila nodded and stood next to Tatsumi at all time. She may be an empath, but she was still blind.

They approached the same bartender as before as they all sat down on the stools of the bar.

"Excuse us." Tatsumi got the attention of the bartender.

"O'. It's y'u gu's aga'n. Wha's wron' no'w?" the bartender asked with a goofy smile

"We were wondering if you've seen a man with black hair and red eyes around here?" Tatsumi asked

"No'w y'u loo'ing fo' Ja'k? E's not he'e" the bartender said

"Tatsumi-san" Maila called Tatsumi as she grabbed hold of his jacket.

Tatsumi turned around to see a lot of demons, ready to attack them.

"Should've known there'd be a fight. There's always a fight." Watari exclaimed as he and Tsuzuki also looked at the gang of demons

"What now Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki asked

"Maila, do you know his exact location?" Tatsumi asked the young girl, who nodded, "Tsuzuki-san, go with Maila-san and look for Jack. Watari and I will hold them off" Tatsumi ordered Tsuzuki who nodded reluctantly

"Come on Maila!!" Tsuzuki yelled as he grabbed hold of Maila's hand and to the left, towards more to the center of the pub.

"Tsuzuki-san that way!!!" Maila pointed the way and the entered a door.

"Shall we begin dancing?" Tatsumi asked as the shadows, which stopped the demons began to move around Tatsumi

"Let's dance!!" Watari cheered and the fight began

… …

"Will they be alright?" Maila asked

"Of course! They don't look it but they're really strong." Tsuzuki assured the girl

They ran and ran, going down some stairs and halls. Seeing no one.

"This is really creepy" Maila said

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Tsuzuki told her

"*gasp* Thanks…" she said shyly, remembering stuff from her past

"No worries!" Tsuzuki said happily

"Tsuzuki-san turn left!" Maila said and they turned left to face a door.

"In here?" Tsuzuki asked

"Y-yeah…" Maila said nervously

"Okay. Here we go" Tsuzuki opened the door as they saw a sight they won't soon forget.

"J-JAAAAACK!!!!"

… … …

TBC…

Sissy: Phew. Finished. Can't believe I did it so fast *sign on top says: LIAR*

Kody: Many thanks to all who reviewed and all who think we update fast. *sign on top says: LIAR*

Aoi: You both are liars. *hides paintbrush*

Ryu: Who can blame them? *hides wood and nails*

Amy: Stop that you two.

Aoi & Ryu: *innocently* What?

Amy: You're all welcome to review your comments or thoughts and remember that YnM belongs to the great Yoko Matsushita-san and not us lowly writers

Ryu: Hear, hear

Aoi: He agrees with anything Amy says doesn't he? *looks at Kody, who is gone* Where is he? And where's Sissy as well?

Ryu: I found them.

Amy: Let me see.

*they look in the other room to see Sissy and Kody playing around with photos*

Aoi: Oi. They never end do they?

Amy: Let's go watch X

Ryu: Whatever.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 8: No pain, no gain kitty**

"Aaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hisoka restrained himself from going back to that room. He wasn't going to show weakness in front of Muraki. He _wasn't_.

"Come now my doll. Aren't you even going to shed a tear for your friend?" Muraki asked. He wanted to enjoy this, no matter what.

"…" Hisoka said nothing as they left the pub and entered a limo.

"See you again sometime Oriya" Muraki told his 'friend' from the window then left

"…Damn it Muraki!" Oriya slammed his fist on the concrete wall angrily. He really regretted making that boy cry and seeing him hurt. But he wanted Muraki to at least look at him. Even if it meant hurting Hisoka. But Muraki didn't look at him and now… Now he just wanted his friend sane again.

… … …

"J-JAAAAACK!!!!" Maila yelled at the sight that was before her

"Dear Kami!" Tsuzuki said

"Jack!" Maila ran towards the almost dead and really beaten up plus bloody Jack o the floor, "Jack, please speak to me!!!" Maila begged as she put his bloody head on her lap

"N…Nnnnn… Maila?" Jack slowly opened his eyes to see Maila, "Hey…" Jack said casually, but slowly and lowly

"Don't you hey me! I was worried about you…" Maila said with tears in her eyes

"Sorry to worry you" Jack smiled as Tsuzuki regained his senses and went towards them, "Hey Asato-san, how are you?" he asked him

"You're in no condition to ask me that. Come on." Tsuzuki picked him up and they got out of there.

"Thanks…" Jack said before he fell asleep

"…" Tsuzuki looked determined to find Muraki and kill him right at that moment.

… …

"Watari!!!" Tsuzuki yelled as he arrived back at the pub's main floor.

"What is it? Ah!!! Not again!!" Watari yelled as he slammed his fist on a fainted demon.

Tsuzuki sweatdropped. After beating the demons and practically pilling them, Tatsumi and Watari began playing poker on top of the pile.

"Ah! Watari, you have to check him!!!" Tsuzuki ran towards Watari and showed him the sleeping Jack on his arms.

"Dang! He's been beet up pretty badly!" Watari said as he got off the pile, followed by Tatsumi, "We need to get him to my lab!" Watari said and Tsuzuki nodded

… … …

"He's a vampire?!" Tsuzuki asked Watari

"Yup." Watari told him

"I thought it was a dead give away" Maila said thoughtfully

"I did too" Tatsumi said

"You knew?!" Tsuzuki asked, amazed

'His shadow Tsuzuki-san, his shadow' Tatsumi thought

"So anyway, what are we gonna do now?" Tsuzuki asked

"We'll have to let Jack rest while he heals. It's a good thing he's a vamp, since they have similar healing powers like us" Watari said, "And while he rest, Tsuzuki you'll help me with looking up files on Muraki while Tatsumi finishes reporting to kaicho." Watari said

"What about me?" Maila asked.

"You can stay here watching over Jack, kay?" Watari winked and Maila nodded happily, "Okay, let's go. It'll be about three hours until he wakes up" they leave and Watari winks at Maila again and she smiles

"He he" Maila smiles as Jack opens his eyes.

"What's so funny? That guy is hitting on you." Jack says as he sits up

"Don't be jealous, he's not hitting on me. He's giving us a lot of time alone" Maila giggles

"Wha-?" Jack is confused

… …

"Vampires have stronger healing abilities than us, you know." Tatsumi told Watari

"Of course I know. Why did you think I lied?" Watari asked

"*sigh* That's why I love you" Tatsumi grabs hold of Watari's hand

"Nani? Nani nani nani?" Tsuzuki jumps on them, "What are you two talking about? Are you hiding something from me?" Tsuzuki asks in chibi inu mode

"*sigh* Tsuzuki, you need to open your eyes" Watari said as Tatsumi's shadows throw Tsuzuki off them and they continue walking.

"They're holding hands" Tsuzuki said amazed, "Since when?" (invisible sigh on his back says: Complete duffus)

… … …

After three hours, they all return to the infirmary to check on Jack.

"Hey there" Watari says as they enter the room

"Hello" Jack said, already sitting on the bed.

"How are you felling?" Watari asks

"Great. Could you get these bandages off me?" Jack asks

"Of course" Watari says and after five or so minutes the bandages are off

"Thanks" Jack said thankful to be rid of the itchy bandages.

"So, can you tell us where you think Muraki has Hisoka?" Watari got right to the point

"I could tell you all the possible locations where Muraki is but even if you find Hisoka, I doubt he'll leave empty handed" Jack told them

"Why? Because of the things he's trying to get back?" Tsuzuki asked

"So you're _not as dumb as he says" Jack joked and Tsuzuki pouted, "But, you're exactly right. Hisoka is looking for a way to destroy Muraki by destroying all his top followers. All this because he stole and imprisoned his brother and his lover" Jack said_

"Hisoka doesn't have a brother!" Watari yelled

"Of course he doesn't. But this guy is like a brother to him. They even look the same and have the same ability" Jack explained

"Empathy?" Tsuzuki asked

"No. Transformation. I'm sure you talked to Malek-sensei. He must have told you Hisoka's the cat Tsuzuki has been taking care of for over two weeks" Jack said and they nodded

"What about the lover?" Tatsumi asked

"She's not really his lover. He cares about her and she just really loves him" Jack ruffled his hair and sighed

"What about you? Why are you helping Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked

"Me? I just don't have a stronger will to take revenge on Muraki, so I help Hisoka with whatever he needs, like clothes and money, mainly the clothes since they're special and can disappeared and appear whenever he changes into a cat and back."

"I see. But why are you taking revenge?" Tatsumi asked.

Jack looked nervous at Maila but she just smiled, "It's ok. You can tell them" she assures him

"I want to take revenge for her." Jack signaled to Maila

"You don't mean she…?" Watari started and Jack nodded

"You're absolutely right. She was deprived of her eyesight from Muraki. He took her eyes away"

… …

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hisoka yelled

"My doll, don't worry. This won't hurt" Muraki says, smiling pleasingly

"Please don't! No!" Hisoka yells

"My doll. You _must_ learn how to behave"

"No!! Noooooo!!!!" Hisoka suffers, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_Tsuzuki!!!!!_**

… … …

TBC…

Sissy: This is what borement does people. Two chaps in one night. But now! I can do all the plots that were in my head and- *is knocked unconscious by Kody*

Kody: Don't tell them what you're gonna do!!!

Sissy: Well, sorry!

Aoi: Can I watch X now?

Amy: Let's go without them

Ryu: Dudette, that's my line. I'm rubbing off on you. ///___^

Aoi: So, the same blah. YnM does not belong to us, k? Repeat with me: Yoko-Matsushita-is-the-creator-of-YnM, Yoko-Matsushita-is…

Amy: Review al your comment to Sissy, k? Except the flames, use those to keep yourself warm ^___^

Kody: Let's go now


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 9: Lost and found doggy**

**_Tsuzuki!!!!_**

Tsuzuki felt a sudden shiver go down his spine.

"What's wrong Tsuzuki-san?" Tatsumi asked

"I…I just felt that…something horrible just happened" Tsuzuki tried to warm himself up

"You're right" Maila said and they turn to her, "I just felt Hisoka-kun screaming Tsuzuki-san's name. Something has happened to him"

"Muraki" Jack scowled

"You're right. He's the only capable person to hurt Hisoka-kun this badly. So he's _must have done something horrible to him." Maila said worriedly_

"We have to find him" Tsuzuki said and they all nodded

"I'll tell you every location I can think of" Jack said as he stood up

"Much appreciated" Watari said as he and Jack headed to the lab, followed by the other three.

… … …

"What about in here?" Tsuzuki asked Maila

"No, not here either" Maila answered him

"Then let's go" Tsuzuki said and the left

After being told almost every location Jack could remember they set off to look for Hisoka.

_"First of all, aside from being a doctor, Muraki likes to collect casinos and hotels or brothels. And he has a lot. Trust me. He always likes to own them, even if it's for like a day"_

'Can't this guy have a healthier hobby?!' Tsuzuki thought

_"Muraki doesn't think normal, remember that. He just likes to have fun. Even if it includes torturing other people"_

'Why does he have to involve Hisoka?!'

_"Muraki likes to own delicate things as well. Whether it's living or dead or non-living. He especially likes dolls. He has a lot. But where he keeps them, I don't know"_

'Does he think Hisoka is a doll?! Even if he _does_ have such pale skin'

_"Muraki is the kind of guy that if he likes something, he'll do everything in his power to obtain it. Even if he has to kill or blackmail or stuff"_

'But why does Hisoka have to suffer?!'

_"Muraki also thinks everything he likes belongs to him and if that thing doesn't want him…well, you know…"_

Tsuzuki was bitter angry with himself. Not only was he taking care of the person they were trying to save, without him knowing so, but he also let that boy out of his grasp and now, something had happened to him.

"Tsuzuki-san, please calm down. You're giving me a headache" Maila broke Tsuzuki's thoughts

"Sorry" he apologized

… … …

"…Good night Tsuzuki-san. And please take care of yourself" Maila told him

"Alright, I will" Tsuzuki assured her

After spending the whole day looking, they still hadn't found Hisoka at any of the casinos or the hotels. Right now, Tatsumi and Maila had offered to take Tsuzuki to his house since the amethyst eyed man had wanted to continue searching, even by himself, but of course everyone said 'no'.

"Good night Tsuzuki-san" Tatsumi said and the two left

"Well, that's peachy" Tsuzuki closed the door and headed upstairs to take a bath.

… …

After his bath Tsuzuki laid on his bed thinking about Hisoka during his stay in his house.

_"Here Hisoka" Tsuzuki leaves food on the table_

_"Huh?!__ Hisoka!!!" Tsuzuki picks up nearly dead Hisoka, who ate Tsuzuki's food_

_"So you **don't** like my food, huh? Ok. I'll just buy some cat food ^__^" Tsuzuki smiles at Hisoka as he hands some milk to the cat_

_"Wha-?__ How'd I ate so much food?! Have I been sleep walking?!"_

"Now that I think about it, everyday I had to buy food to fill the fridge. He must have been cooking and eating while I wasn't home" Tsuzuki thought to himself as he looked at the spot on the window Hisoka would sometimes sleep.

Tsuzuki always left the window opened so Hisoka could get in during the night if he wanted to. It had been normal for them to be that way. Either together or apart. But now, Tsuzuki was worried about the apart part.

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki stared at the spot till sleep overcame him.

… … …

After spending more than three weeks on the whole 'Searching-for-Hisoka-again-_Again?! thingy, Tsuzuki and the others were pretty tired._

"I keep looking at that pile and it ain't getting smaller" Jack stared at the huge pile of names of casino, hotels, etc. that Muraki might own from the floor.

"Then stop looking at it" Watari said. The long nights were driving him crazy he was starting to be a little bit too sarcastic.

"How goes the search?" Tatsumi arrived through the door and was received with glaring daggers good enough to kill, "I'm sorry you feel that way. Here" Tatsumi left a new bundle of information on the floor.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! It's getting bigger!!! Run!!!!" Jack hid his face on the floor and so did Watari.

"It isn't going to kill you or anything, you know" Tatsumi said the wrong thing at the wrong time and was made to help clear out all the information while receiving more from Gushoosin.

… …

"Here you go" a waitress delivered some cakes and drinks for Tsuzuki and Maila, who were taking a break in a restaurant.

"Are you tired Tsuzuki-san?" Maila asked

"I'm ok. A bit tired but I can continue" Tsuzuki assured her

Maila nodded and after they ate, they left the place and continued their search.

… …

Maila walked in a part of town that was recognized for the many motels and brothels in that area. It also had a few apartments, one of which Maila resided in.

"…" Maila walked along quietly until she came to a stop.

She was sweating from this feeling she was having. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

Maila slowly looked to her right. A brothel.

This was wrong. This feeling she was having was all wrong. A person's emotions can't be that way.

Maila could feel him, but she couldn't believe it.

"Hisoka-san…" she murmured and ran away from there.

It was Hisoka, but in another sense it wasn't. It felt like him but there was something wrong with him.

Now she needed to find out what.

… …

"My doll, why so glum?" Muraki stood out of a brothel to look at Hisoka

"It's nothing Muraki-sama" Hisoka said

"Ahhhh, are you lonely out here?" Muraki holds Hisoka by the waist and kisses him

"Not at all, Muraki-sama" Hisoka gives a small smile

"Then why don't you at least come inside?" Muraki asks

"Don't I have to attend costumers Muraki-sama?"

"Not tonight Hisoka, not tonight. For I am your costumer" Muraki gives Hisoka a big sadistic smile before they go inside

… … …

TBC…

Sissy: People! So sorry I took too long to update!!! *bows uncontrollably* Last time I was here I didn't finish the chapter and well…

Kody: Stop that. Replies to reviews:

**Rhana**** Sedai-san, thanks for the support and your… How do I say this? I'll try it in spanish. …Información! Information! That's it. I'm so dumb sometimes.**

**Menchi**** and Tama-chan, everything is revealed with time. Calm down and join me in some relaxation. *picks up a pale and starts hitting random Muraki plushes in the room***

**You who didn't put a name in anonymous**, thanks for your 'great' insight. I love it! You're correct about the meaning of things. I actually use 'Word' to help me and if it doesn't help, it doesn't. Yeah, part of this whole fanfictions thingy is that you have to be creative. Oh, and, thanks for putting my age so young, I'm actually 14 to be 15 in November and it isn't my fault I live in Puerto Rico. I actually got into FanFiction last year, and I guess I'm only slowly improving, I hope you'll forgive!!!

Aoi: So, same blah: YnM doesn't belong to us, k?

Amy: Review all your thoughts, but keep the flames to yourself

Ryu: And even if you did send them, we have a house.

Kody: Oh, yeah. We're sorry that this chapter and the last one were so small. Sissy been getting lots of work and she's been busy. You have to go to therapy on Tuesday, right?

Sissy: Don't think so. But I got to go to Cutito's thingy today.

Kody: Oh, yeah. That's right.


	10. Special 1

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

~*~*~*~*~

**Special Comic Relief #1**

_It was another boring day in the life of Asato Tsuzuki. Get up, eat sweets, go to work late, eat more sweets, go on a mission, eat more sweets on the way, go home after a tiring day, bath, more sweets, bed. It was the same cycle everyday for Asato Tsuzuki, though with each day there were a few alterations. Less working, more Tatsumi angry, less paperwork done, even more Tatsumi angry and even more sweets in between._

"Tsuzuki what are you doing?" Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki who wrote on a piece of paper, "You seem really happy. What are you writing?" Hisoka went to take a look but Tsuzuki hid the paper.

"Not yet! Later! I promise!" Tsuzuki said with puppy dog eyes. Now who can resist that?

Hisoka twitched and turned around. Definitely not him. "Fine, whatever" he turned into a black cat and fell asleep on Tsuzuki's bed.

Tsuzuki smiled, and then continued writing.

_Of course, Tsuzuki and his friends were shinigami's who fought for truth and justice. And they always battled against their arch-enemy, Muraki._

_Muraki was an evil man who liked to torture Hisoka Asato Tsuzuki's one true love, the 16-year-old empath cutie of their Shokan division._

Hisoka twitched. He could've sworn he heard Tsuzuki thinking his name next to love. He shivered and tried to sleep again.

_Hisoka was shy and timid but Asato loved him no less._

Hisoka twitched again.

_One day, Asato Tsuzuki walked along the corridors of Juocho, heading towards Watari's Lab, and carrying a mountain of sweets._

_"Hi 'Soka-chan!"__ Asato called his lovely partner, who walked from the other direction, to Watari's Lab._

_Both of them stopped next to the door to Watari's and Hisoka was about to open the door, seeing as Asato couldn't, when they heard unpleasant sounds, such as:_

_"Aaaaaaaahhh!__ Seiichiro! Not there! Mmmm!"_

_"W-Watari Yukata!__ What are you **doing**?!"_

_Note: Everything else is in the mind._

_So, Asato Tsuzuki and Hisoka headed to their office to work. Asato ate his sweets, but Hisoka ate more._

Hisoka twitched. Something about him and food. Whatever Tsuzuki is writing can't be good.

_"Ne, Hisoka? Can I hug you?" Asato's sudden question startled Hisoka._

_"S-sure…" Hisoka stood up and sat on Tsuzuki's lap._

_"^____^" Asato wrapped his arms around Hisoka's waist and smelled the boy's neck._

_"Tsu-Tsuzuki?"__ Hisoka was getting nervous._

_"What is it 'Soka-chan?" Asato trailed kisses on the boy's delicate neck, making him shiver._

_"I…I don't think I'm ready for this…" Hisoka said shyly_

_"No worries" Asato used a hand to turn Hisoka's face to him and kissed those delicate pale lips._

_For the rest of the day, everyone was pretty busy._

_The End?___

"There! I finished it!" Tsuzuki exclaimed happily, "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki left the floor and jumped on his bed.

"Zzzzz" Hisoka was finally sleeping.

"Hi-so-ka!!!" Tsuzuki woke Hisoka.

"Nnn…Nanai?" he asked annoyed to be woken up from his nap.

"Here! You wanted to read it, right? Though, I'm still shy about showing it to you" Tsuzuki handed Hisoka the paper.

"Fine" Hisoka took the notebook and started reading it.

After five minutes of reading, re-reading and more reading, Hisoka came to the conclusion that it was no longer safe around Tsuzuki.

"Here" Hisoka handed him the paper and started to run away but Tsuzuki stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Tsuzuki pulled him onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Hisoka glared at him.

"I love you" Tsuzuki gave Hisoka a quick butterfly kiss.

"…" Hisoka looked away.

"'Soka?"

"Can I go home now?"

"No. 'Cause miss author gave me this time with you and I'm _not_ going to waste it" Tsuzuki said happily

"Miss author? Who the hell is-? Mmmmmph!" Tsuzuki shut Hisoka by giving him a long throughout kiss on the lips.

"I love you 'Soka-chan" Tsuzuki told him after they separated.

"…Baka…" Hisoka looked away, his face deep red.

"I love you" Tsuzuki snuggled Hisoka as if the boy were a teddy bear, a scrawny teddy bear mind you.

"I know you do" Hisoka said and slowly closed his eyes.

"But what about you?" Tsuzuki asked hopefully, but his hopes flew away when he saw Hisoka sleeping.

"Tsuzuki fell asleep and Hisoka turned into a cat as he woke up. He looked at Tsuzuki, gave him a small kiss then ran away by the window.

Wasn't _that predictable?_

Owari

… … …

Sissy: This people, is what boredom causes. And at school no less. 10th grade sucks. Especially with a certain teacher I hate to the grave. Did I just say that out loud?

Kody: Yes you did.

Aoi: We hope you all liked this.

Amy: Sissy will try to do at least 5 or less. We're counting on you readers to give us ideas.

Ryu: This one's Tsuzuki's part. The next will be about Hisoka, although it _will be short. Shorter than this one at least._

Aoi: Thanks for reading this!!!


	11. Chapter 10

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 10:  Found a little kitty again**

"Tsuzuki-san!" Maila knocked on the door of Tsuzuki's house and didn't stop until he opened the door

"Maila? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" Tsuzuki joked trying to take off that serious look on Maila's face.

"I think I just saw Hisoka-san." She said in a hurry.

"What?"

… … …

Since Tsuzuki wasn't able to get much out of Maila, he headed to Watari's lab first thing in the morning. (He only heard Maila say "Hisoka-san", "brothel" and "not him" before she fell asleep hard on the couch).

"Tsuzuki? What happened to Maila?" Watari took the sleeping Maila out of Tsuzuki's arms and put her in the infirmary next door.

"I don't know. But I think she ran all the way from her place to mine last night, since she was tired and fell asleep on my couch." Tsuzuki explained as they went to the lab again.

"Tsuzuki? Where's Maila?" Jack asked from the floor once they entered the lab.

"She's next door, sleeping." Tsuzuki said pointing behind him.

"What?!" Jack got up quickly, "Did something happen to her?!"

"Easy, easy" Watari calmed him down, "Care to tell us what happened Tsuzuki?" he asked as Jack sat down on the floor again

Tsuzuki told them only what he knew, even if it was very little.

"So we wait for Maila to wake up?" Jack asked and the rest nodded, "Fine by me" he said.

"Watari-san! Jack!" Maila came bursting into the room and knocking Tsuzuki to the floor (yup. He was leaning to the door). "Oh! Tsuzuki-san, are you alright?!" Maila asked nervously

"I'm fine. Ow." Tsuzuki got up, rubbing his sore head.

"What's wrong Maila-san?" Tatsumi asked (yup, he's still there).

"I think I found Hisoka-san!" Maila said

"Tsuzuki told us you said something like that, but what did you mean?" Watari asked as Maila sat down on a chair Tatsumi offered

"Well, I was walking home last night when I passed this brothel but stopped when I felt this really bad feeling" Maila started explaining, "I couldn't believe it. It had the same feel as if it was Hisoka-san, but at the same time, I thought it wasn't" Maila sighed sadly

"Why is that?" Watari asked

"Well, it had Hisoka-san's energy but it had this uneasy energy that Hisoka-san wasn't there. Like as if he was another person and didn't know who everyone else was" Maila shivered

"Wait a sec. Maila, if someone losses their memory or something related to that, do they feel that way to you?" Jack asked

"Like if they were… Yeah, I believe so" Maila answered

"Wait a sec. Do you think Hisoka was brainwashed?" Watari asked and Maila gasped

"I think that's it!" Maila exclaimed, "Only Muraki could do such an awful thing!"

"Of course it's too early to think that Muraki brainwashed him or took his memories away, it could've been either of the two" Watari said

"In any case, what was the brothel's name?" Jack asked

"If I'm not mistaken it was 'Red Dragon'" Maila said thoughtfully and Jack twitched before he rammed into the pile of information and started digging.

"Jack?" everyone called him.

"Ha! I found it!" Jack exclaimed as he held up high a cream folder

"What's that?" Tsuzuki asked

"Red Dragon's information. Here Watari." Jack handed a small card to Watari who took it quickly, knowing already what to do.

"What does it say in the folder?" Maila asked curiously

"Let's see. _Welcome one, welcome all. Tired of all that all-day stress? Then why don't you come on down to Red Dragon and relieve it with our employees? All cost are efficient and rooms are great! Note: Relieve stress by taking our employees as your toy. That's what this flier says…Tsuzuki?" Jack twitched as Tsuzuki rose, fire burning brightly behind him._

Everyone backed away from him, afraid that he might do something a little drastic.

"Oi! I got the…infor…mation…Jack?" Watari came and stopped dead. "Here Tsuzuki" the he ran away, followed by Tatsumi.

"Come Tsuzuki-san. We have to go." Maila tried to smile and was dragged off by Tsuzuki.

… … …

"Which way is it?" Tsuzuki asked as they walked along the very uneasy feeling streets.

"Just a bit more" Maila said as she came to as stop, "Look it's right…there…"

"…Hi…so…ka…" Tsuzuki stared at the form across the street.

It was Hisoka. Standing next to a mural of a red chinese dragon.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki called and tried to run towards him but Maila stopped him, "What?!"

"We have to go Tsuzuki-san" Maila told him

"Why?! He's right there!" Tsuzuki started to cry

"…" Maila let Tsuzuki cry on her shoulder for a while before they headed to her apartment. 'I'm sorry Tsuzuki-san but if you were to go there, then not only were you to lose Hisoka-san, but you'd lose your sanity as well' she thought sadly.

… …

"Sheesh! Why haven't they called?! They should've called by now!" Watari was getting worried before the phone rang.

Watari ran to get it but Jack got it first.

"Hello?" Jack answered

*…*

"Maila? What's wrong?"

*Tsuzuki-san will be staying at my place today until tomorrow. Is that alright?*

"…Of course" Jack smiled, understanding everything

*I'll see you tomorrow then*

"Okay, bye"

*Bye* both hung up

"What happened?" Tatsumi asked

"Tsuzuki's a little tired and he'll be staying at Maila's until tomorrow" Jack said

"Did something happen?" Watari asked, worried

"He just saw Hisoka"

"And?"

"I'm afraid that's the only thing he did. Maila pulled him back. For his own safety" Jack explained

"What do you mean 'for his own safety'?" Tatsumi asked

"Maila will have to answer that for you. Sorry" Jack said and headed for the door, "In the meantime, we should take a break. I think you two need it the most, right?" Jack smirked then left.

"Isn't he the greatest? I can see why Maila likes him." Watari hugs Tatsumi from behind.

"Now, now Watari-san. We have a lot of time, so let's enjoy it peacefully." Tatsumi winks ant Watari and Watari blushes.

"Sei-chan, I love you!" Watari beams with happiness.

… …

"Why didn't you let me go see Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asks from the couch.

"You were in danger and I didn't want to see you hurt. Besides, if you really care about Hisoka-san, you might have wanted to wait. You could've lost him forever Tsuzuki-san." Maila give him a little explanation.

"Alright" Tsuzuki looks sadden and falls to sleep on the couch.

"Yasuminasai" Maila smiles before she heads out of her apartment.

… …

"!!!!!" Jack wakes up from his sleep all sweaty.

He breathes slowly, trying to think. Trying to remember.

_Jack!!!!!_

"Maila!" Jack gets up and runs away from the infirmary where he was taking a nap.

… … …

TBC…

Sissy: Waaahh…..Finished. So happy.

Kody: Right. On with the replies:

**Miyahara Yuuki**-chan, here it was hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!

**Tama-chan and Menchi**-san, thanks again for the reviews you send, we all enjoy them. We hope you continue to review us. *hands over a baka-pride Muraki plushie*

Aoi: So, YnM does not belong to us but Yoko Matsushita-sensei, give her thank-you's.

Amy: Please send your thoughts to us by reviews, we love reading them.

Ryu: Can I have a cookie?

Sissy: That's right! *gives chocolate chip cookies made by her mother to readers* Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 11

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 11: Keep losing stuff doggy, it never ends**

Maila stands in front of the Red Dragon, nervous. She gulps and enters it.

"Hello, welcome to Red Dragon" the man at the counter greets her, ignoring the bandages Maila has.

"I'm looking for Muraki Kazutaka, the owner" Maila tell him and the man flinches. Maila smirks at this.

"Kazutaka-dono is not here at the moment" the man tells her.

"What do you mean he's not here?! Don't lie to me! I know he's here!" Maila banged on the desk.

"A-aahh…" the man was nervous.

"What is going on here?" Muraki arrived as Maila turned around to face him, "Aah. Maila-san, how good to see you again." Muraki smiled at her.

"Kazutaka-san" Maila said bowing her head a bit.

"Won't you join me for tea?" Muraki asked and Maila nodded.

Maila followed Muraki into a room after he talked to the man in the counter.

"Sit down please." Muraki offered her a chair on the small round table.

"Thank you, now-" the door knocked, "Yes, please. Come in" Muraki said and the door opened to reveal Hisoka.

Maila gasped as she stood up quickly.

"Here you go Muraki-sama" Hisoka handed Muraki a tray with a tea pot and three cups.

"Muraki…sa…ma…?" Maila asked.

"Yes, Hisoka is my devoted follower, he does not think. Just does stuff for us." Muraki took the tray and put it on the table.

"Muraki-sama, wasn't there another person here?" Hisoka asked innocently.

"No, just us." Muraki said.

"Then, why three cups?" Hisoka looks confused at the cups as Maila mentally slaps herself. Hisoka became very dumb.

"You are our third guest" Muraki hugs Hisoka and Maila wishes to jump on him and bite him to pieces.

"Thank you Muraki-sama, but what about my work?" Hisoka asks

"Hold on a second Muraki!" Maila stands up, "I'm tired of this game! Why did you bring Hisoka in here?! To make me suffer?! To make me want to beg?! Well, up yours! Now are we gonna get to the point where you tell me why the f*** you took Hisoka's memories?! {**_Sissy: she shouldn't be saying this.  Jack: Maila?!_}" Maila yelled with all her strength.**

"Hisoka dear, I'm afraid you might not be joining us. Now go to work please. I have something to discuss with my guest." Muraki led Hisoka out the door and Maila noticed before he left, that Hisoka smirked.

"…" Maila became quiet as the room welcomed an eerie silence.

"Now, then. Should we get to business?" Muraki approached Maila very slowly.

"…Aah…ah…" Maila became scared.

**_JACK!!!!_**

… … …

Jack ran like there was no tomorrow towards Maila's apartment. He hoped it wasn't true. He really wished it wasn't.

'Maila, don't ya _dare do this to me. I lost you once. And I'm not planning on losing ya again' Jack thought determined._

"Wait, Watari" Tatsumi stopped Watari from their 'workout'.

"Mou! What now?!" Watari asked, annoyed.

"I sense Jack-san's shadow leaving this place in a big hurry. There also seems to a big burden on it" Tatsumi said, "Wait… Something has happened to Maila-san"

"Sokka" Watari gets up and they get dressed.

… …

"Hnnn……" Tsuzuki wakes up because of the lack of noise, "Maila?" he looks around but no one is home, "Mou, where is she?"

Tsuzuki picks up his coat from the coat hanger and leaves the apartment.

"…" Tsuzuki walks around the area where Maila until he comes to a stop in front of the Red Dragon.

He keeps hearing lots of voices from the people around him but he doesn't seem to care. He just keeps looking at the place with a nostalgic face. He sighs and begins to walk onward. He quickly stops in front of a certain green eyed youth. He turns his head to face him and the boy stares at him.

"Yo, Hisoka" Tsuzuki says as he lifts his left hand in a 'hi'.

"Do I know you?" Hisoka asks him curiously.

"Not anymore, I think. But you did." Tsuzuki answers him.

"Do you need something? I'm working" Hisoka glares at him.

"I'm going to save you Hisoka. I'll make you remember me. That way, you'll be free and I'll get to eat your food" Tsuzuki smiles and leaves, "Later Hisoka"

"…" Hisoka stares at the leaving Tsuzuki, feeling somehow sad, 'Save me? What does he mean by that?' he thinks thoughtfully.

… …

Tsuzuki walks along the city, calm like a monk. (**_Sissy: Sorry. Seeing too much Shaman King_**)

"Tsuzuki!!!!" Tsuzuki looks behind him to see Jack running towards him.

"Hi Ja-" Tsuzuki is welcomed with a fist on the cheek, "What the hell was that for?!" he asks annoyed

"Why isn't Maila with you?" Jack asks real angry.

"She was. But I fell asleep in her couch and when I woke up she wasn't there" Tsuzuki rubs his cheek.

"So that means she really _is with Kazutaka" Jack says annoyed and Tsuzuki gasps._

"You're saying Muraki has her?!" Tsuzuki asked

"Yes, at least, I believe so. I felt her calling me. I believe you felt the same thing with Hisoka" Jack answered him

"Well, I think it's about time we paid a little visit to Muraki, don't you think so too?" Tsuzuki asked

"I believe so" Jack said and they both smiled.

"But first you must plan before committing suicide" Tatsumi appeared out of nowhere with Watari

"Ah! Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki said surprised

"Yes Tsuzuki-san, it's nice to see you too" Tatsumi said smiling

"H-how are you doing?" he asked

"Don't worry about him, let's just worry about getting Maila out of Muraki's grasp" Watari said

"But do you even know where she is?" Tsuzuki asked

"1: Where did you see Hisoka?" Watari asked

"At the Red Dragon" Tsuzuki answered

"2: Where did Maila prohibit you to go earlier?"

"Red Dragon"

"3: What's the most logical place she would go to?"

"Red Dragon…Oh"

"And the world is full of great answers" Watari smiles as he heads off, followed by the others

… …

"Are you done yet?" Tsuzuki asks from the other room

"No, just a little bit more and… Ha!" Watari came bursting in from the other room to where Tsuzuki and the others were.

"_Now can we get on with the plan?" Tsuzuki asked_

"What? It's not that easy to get a high score in that game" Watari pouted

"And? Did ya find the plans?" Jack asked

"Yes, I did. No pushy, people." Watari said handing each a cream folder.

"Care to explain, Watari-san?" Tatsumi asked as they eyes the folders

"Huh?" Watari took a look and gasped, "Silly me! That's for my SquareEnix***** fan club!" Watari took the folders from them and handed out the real plans

Everyone read the plans and agreed with what they'll do.

… …

"…" closed eyes open to see a silver haired man.

"Oh, you're awake" Muraki moves from his current exercise to the owner of the eyes, "It's a good thing too. I'm very sure your lover would like to see you again, but not like this." He says, smirking.

"…" she remains quiet.

"I need you to do something for me." Muraki begins saying.

"…"

"I want you to kill them, especially Jack. Can you do that Maila?" he asks as she stands up

"Yes Muraki-sama"

… … …

TBC…

Sissy: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I don't get to update in a looooooooooooooong while and I leave it in another cliffhanger.

Kody: I'm pretty sure people want your head now.

Sissy: It's not my fault they keep giving me assignments. Stupid teachers.

Aoi: You still have 3 more homeworks to do

Sissy: AAAHHH!!! Don't remind me!!! *crouches on the floor*

Amy: Now, now. *rubs Sissy's back*

Aoi: Anyway, YnM does not belong to us and you are free to send any review, if you feel up to it.

Ryu: Zzzzzzzzzz

Amy: Oh, and the *** was that, although we were very late to know, Square and Enix have merged!!!! And we're so happy!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 12: Found something. Not the kitty, but close. **

"Muraki-sama, did you call for me?" Hisoka entered the room where Muraki was, with Maila on the floor.

"Ah, yes. Hisoka. I want you to start making preparations for our guests," Muraki smiled as Hisoka glanced at Maila.

"How many are coming Muraki-sama?" Hisoka asked, not taking his eyes off Maila.

"Four. Are you jealous Hisoka? That I found a new pet?" Muraki smirked.

"Muraki-sama, do you not like me anymore?" Hisoka asked with sad eyes.

"Why, Hisoka… How can you even ask such a thing? I will never replace you, if that is your worry. But, that is just how I felt when you betrayed me," Muraki told him.

"Betrayed you, Muraki-sama? I would never _do_ such a thing!" Hisoka yelled.

"I believe you Hisoka. But do not trouble yourself over the past. After all… It's _all_ in the past," Muraki smiled and hugged Hisoka.

'If it's all in the past, why does the past bother me so much? Why can't I remember it? Who _was_ that man?' Hisoka asked himself, receiving Muraki's evil warmth.

… …

Cold dead eyes stared at the group who talked restlessly about something.

_"__I want you to kill them, especially Jack. Can you do that Maila?"_

She had nodded to her master, accepting her orders, but somehow… Somehow, she couldn't shake the feeling she had that she was about to do something she would regret forever.

She closed in on her prey, silently watching them.

_"__I want you to kill them, especially Jack…"_

_"…especially Jack…"_

_"…Jack…"_

Who _was_ this Jack that his master wanted so much to be dead?

Was he somewhat of a thorn to him? Was he someone special to her?

She shook her head.

Whoever he was, he was in the way of his master's happiness, and she was going to kill him. 'Special' to her or not.

She got close to the window and watched them.

She looked around for this so-called-Jack and quickly found him.

She didn't know how she knew. She just knew. That red-eyed man was Jack. There was no doubt about it.

But she quickly found out there _was_ some doubt in her.

She couldn't kill him. She just couldn't. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't.

She took out her weapon, slightly trembling from fear. But why? Why was she scared? Was she scared of Jack? Was she scared of finding out who he was? Who he was to her?

"Who's there?!" Jack suddenly yelled, opening the window.

She gasped. He found her.

But, it surprised her that he was _also_ surprised and scared. Horribly scared.

But, why? Why was _he_ scared? _What_ was he scared about?

"Mai…la…" he softly and slowly called out her name.

It was hell. She couldn't _bear_ to see him anymore. She couldn't bear to hear _his_ voice any longer.

So she escaped. She escaped into the night. But she still heard his voice. She looked back and saw him following.

"Maila! Maila!" he screamed over and over again.

Why? Why was he so _focused_ on catching her? What did it _mean_? What did _she_ mean to him?

"I'll protect you…" 

_"I _swear_ I will Maila…"_

_"I'm _not_ letting you go again…"_

'What?!' she screamed as all her memories came back up from the deep well they were hidden in, 'T-this can't be real! I've been with Muraki-sama all my life! Haven't I?'

Darkness overcame her and she fainted.

… …

"…" Muraki stopped what he was doing and looked outside his window.

"Muraki-sama what's wrong?" Hisoka asked from underneath him.

"Seems Maila has failed me," Muraki said.

"Muraki-sama?" Hisoka asked confused.

"Don't worry my doll. This just means we'll have 5 guests instead of four." Muraki smiled and continued.

… …

"Who am I?" Maila wondered out loud.

"You're Maila. The person I've vowed to protect." Jack told her.

Jack had caught her when she fainted and fell. He now stood on a roof holding Maila in his arms.

"But, why? I don't know you! You're in my head, but I'm not sure if I know you or not." Maila said sadly.

"Don't worry Maila. If I'm in your head, then you _do_ remember me. And you'll slowly understand that something horrible has been done to you." Jack slowly kissed her forehead and she blushed before she snuggled into his warmth and fell asleep.

"Jack, is she alright?" Watari arrived with Tsuzuki and Tatsumi.

"I think she will be. But what could have happened to her?" Jack wondered.

"In any other case, we should postpone our plan until Maila gets better. Agreed?" Tatsumi asked and they all nodded.

… …

When they arrived back to Maila's apartment, Jack quickly went to leave Maila in her bed.

"How is she Tatsumi?" Watari asked as they all sat on the floor of the living room.

"Her shadow is really distortioned, I'm afraid. It's struggling between fake memories and her real ones." Tatsumi sighed.

"Her shadow told you that?" Watari asked.

"No, they screamed it." Tatsumi said.

"So what should we do?" Tsuzuki asked, worried about Maila.

"We're leaving Jack in charge of it. We can only trust him to do everything he can for Maila." Tatsumi told them.

"Then I'll be in the roof." Tsuzuki said and left.

"Come on Watari. Best leave those two alone." Tatsumi said and Watari nodded and they left.

… …

'Thanks guys.' Jack thought as everyone left.

"Nnnnn…" Jack turned around and saw Maila waking up.

"Ya awake, princess?" Jack asked as he sat at the foot of her bed.

"/////……Y-yes…" Maila slowly said.

"Good. Now, how are ya feeling?"

"A bit of a headache, but okay I guess."

"Anything else hurt?"

"Just my head. J-Jack?"

"What is it?"

"Who are- No. What _are_ you to me?"

"………"

"Jack?" Maila came close to him as Jack scratched the back of his head.

"Let's see… How can I explain this to ya again?" Jack wondered.

"Again?" Maila cocked her head to the side.

"A wayyyyy long time ago, I met ya. 'Course, it was only your ancestor. She was a fair maiden, she was. She was the light in my dark. I could always count on her for stuff and all, but…" Jack fell silent.

"What happened?" Maila asked, curious.

Jack smiled at her, "They killed her. The villagers of that town she lived in. God, I'd never felt so hopeless. I watched her die before my eyes when the night before I swore her safety." Jack began to cry.

"I'm so sorry." Maila hugged him.

Jack separated from her and looked her in the eye, "Don't be. After all, you reincarnated and you're safe again." he smiled at her.

"B-but… How do you know it's me?" Maila asked, stammering.

"That's the thing. I don't. I'm not really sure it's you. Your personalities are different, yet… Your auras and warmth are exactly alike." Jack told her.

"Then I hope I can remember slowly. Everything, I mean." Maila rested on Jack's lap and slowly fell asleep as Jack sung her a lullaby.

_… … …_

_"Jack?" a young lady called for her dear friend._

_"Yes, Maila dear? What is it?" the young man with the deep red eyes appeared from the dark._

_"Why are you my friend?" she kindly asked._

_"To answer that_, _you must answer, why are_ you _my friend?" Jack smiled kindly at her._

_"…I see… Well then, why do you continue to come every night to my house?" she asked him another question._

_"My lady, I can only come by night as I am a vampire, as I have told you a thousand times,_ and _because I have swore to myself I would protect you." Jack told her._

_"Without out asking me?" Maila laughed softly._

_"True, I am being a bit rude. Well then," Jack knelt in front of her, "Will you, my lady Maila, accept the lowly vow of protecting for this Jack?" Jack asked her._

_"I do indeed." Maila smiled and showed him her hand as he softly grabbed it and kissed it._

_"Thank you, my lady." Jack smiled and softly let go._

_… … …_

**_HEEEEELP!!!!!_**

Maila suddenly woke up.

'What was that? I think it was Hisoka-san.' Maila wondered and went to wake Jack up.

"What?" he asked, a bit annoyed or cranky.

"I think Hisoka-san is in trouble." Maila told him.

"Great. Best to go get Tsuzuki and the two." Jack slowly got out of bed.

Nice way to start off the morning.

… … …

TBC…

Sissy: OH MY GOD! I _updated_?!?!?!?!

Kody: There is a God! Hahahahahaha!

Amy: Don't laugh at other's misfortune Kody.

Ryu: But it's funny

Aoi: No, it isn't.

Kody: Yes, it is.

Amy: Yoko Matsuhita is the creator of YnM. Not us, k?

Aoi: Hurry sissy tell them!

Sissy: Oh yeah!! I'm doing an YnM AU rpg, if anyone's interested. The plot's gone nowhere so we can start. Tsuzuki's taken (by me), Hisoka's taken (by my good friend Mirai) and Watari's taken (by my sis, Flare). If anyone's interested the site to everything is: . You can access the diaries in the link section (I'll try to update it). E-mail me if you're interested.

Amy: On with the replies:

**Miyahara Yuuki**-san, so sorry I didn't post soon. But hopefully, since I got the com back, I may be able to. Thanks for being a fan //// ^_^

**SapphireDragon**-san, **_very_** sorry I didn't update soon. I know I've left everyone out to dry, but I'm back! Hopefully for good T_T stupid computer. ¬///¬ I feel ashamed.

Sissy: Anyways, thanks to everyone. This story'll have at least 2 or more chaps left. Hopefully, big on the more. You're all welcome to review, if you still like me of course.


	14. Chapter 13

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 13: Decided yet doggie?**

"So we all agree?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yup. Everything looks okay." Jack reread the folder.

"It's a good plan." Tsuzuki said.

"Of course it is! I'm the one who made it!" Watari said cheerfully.

"…" Jack suddenly stopped.

"What is it Jack?" Tsuzuki asked as Tatsumi also noticed what was troubling him.

"Who's there?!" Jack quickly ran to the window, opening as fast as he could.

"…" those cold dead eyes stared at him.

"Mai…la…" Jack softly and slowly called her. 'You're here…' he thought.

But she ran away.

Jack quickly got out of his thoughts, "MAILA!!!" he ran after her.

"Jack!" Watari called.

"Let's go!" Tatsumi said and they all followed him.

… …

"Tsuzuki-san?" Maila called once she arrived at the roof.

"Here I am!" Tsuzuki called her from the corner of the roof.

"Tsuzuki-san!" Maila ran to him and stopped a few feet behind him.

"Did you get everything squared away with Jack?" Tsuzuki asked calmly.

"Yes, it's all okay now." Maila smiled.

"Good. I'm glad." Tsuzuki smiled, 'That means Hisoka has a chance at coming back.'

"About that, Tsuzuki-san." Maila suddenly said and startled Tsuzuki.

"Haa?" Tsuzuki asked, clearly forgetting she was an empath as well.

"Well, I think Hisoka-san is in trouble." Maila softly said.

"What?!" Tsuzuki yelled and dragged Maila out of the roof.

… …

"Tatsumi! Watari!" Jack knocked on the door to another apartment and out came Watari after a while.

"Hi Jack! What's up?" Watari asked, remaining absolutely calm and cheerful.

"We need to go. Maila says she thinks Hisoka's in trouble." Jack told him.

"Oh. Tatsumi! It's time to go to work! Hisoka's in trouble!" Watari called his friend.

"Right behind you." Tatsumi appeared and they left the apartment.

… …

"Muraki-sama, do you think it'll work?" Hisoka asked from the bed.

"Trust me doll. If they care about you even a little as much as I do, then they'll come." Muraki smirked at the thought.

Everything was falling into place.

He would make sure Jack and the shinigami, especially Tsuzuki, would die by Hisoka's hands. That would be enough to make them rethink ever to cross him again.

"Muraki-sama, why do you hate these people so much?" Hisoka asked without meaning to. Something in his heart ached every time Muraki talked about the shinigami and Jack.

"They took you away from me and crossed me time again and again." Muraki smiled at Hisoka.

"Why? Do they hate you?" Hisoka asked sweetly.

"They believe _you_ belong to _them_." Muraki said arrogantly.

"That's stupid." Hisoka said.

"I think so as well. But _they_ believe they can have whatever I like." Muraki said.

… …

Hisoka left Muraki's room a little later on to continue with his job.

He was still confused as to why Muraki hated the shinigami, but discarded it anyway.

As he walked around the place he noticed an odd looking door at the end of one of the hallway he hadn't noticed before. He wondered, what was that door for? What lay behind it?

**_My treasures!_**

Those two words screamed inside his head.

"Trea…sures…?" what did it mean? Why did he feel he needed to know? To get back?

Back? Get _what_ back?

"I must be loosing my mind…" Hisoka told himself.

_"You want some?"_

'What?' Hisoka's head hurt.

"What? It's good fish, you know." 

'What's going on?' Hisoka asked himself, hearing the voice of a man.

_"Hisoka."_

_"Do you like milk 'Soka-chan?"_

_"Why are you doing all of this?"_

_"Can you stay here?"_

_"I'm going to save you Hisoka. I'll make you remember me. That way, you'll be free and I'll get to eat your food."_

'That…man… _He's_ the one making my head hurt!' Hisoka screamed in his head. He blamed Tsuzuki for his headache.

He hadn't realized he walked towards the unknown door.

"…" he looked at his surroundings when he noticed he was in the room that the unknown door guarded.

He slowly reached for the light switch and quickly found he wished he hadn't seen the door in the first place.

"Who _are_ you?" was all he managed to say before he fainted.

"Hisoka!" two voices where heard.

… …

"It hurts all over. Like I'm remembering stuff I've forgotten." Maila spoke slowly.

"What else?" Tatsumi asked.

"There's so much pain. And confusion. It's like seeing an anime flashback in fast forward."

"Anything else?"

"Anger. Lots of anger. At Tsuzuki-san."

"Nothing more?"

"Yes. More pain and confusion. There are also two people I don't know-" Maila fell to the floor.

"Maila!" Jack caught her before she hit herself.

"Are you alright Maila-san?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes. It's Hisoka I'm worried about. It seems he found what he was looking for." Maila breathe slowly.

"This is bad." Watari blurted out.

"Why?" Tsuzuki asked confused.

"Think about it. If Muraki learns Hisoka's regaining his memories he'll probably hurt him again." Watari explained.

"That's bad." Tsuzuki and Jack said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Watari said and put up a V sign.

"… *ahem* So, what should we do?" Maila asked.

"Obviously, we need to get Kurosaki-san back. So then, shall we go?" Tatsumi began to leave and everyone followed.

… … …

TBC…

Sissy: So, here I am. Back again…

Kody: It was her fault! She keeps reading online manga!

Sissy: Correction. Mostly shonen-ai online manga.

Ryu: Remind me who neglected chap duty for more than 3 days?

Sissy: Going.

Amy: *ahem* On with the replies:

**Mikarin**-san, I hope this was to your liking. Yes, cliffhangers are great. Especially if you're the one doing them. But, yes, I'll try to update whenever I can. Hopefully every or so chance I get on the com and finish writing a chap. ^_^;;;

**neko-nya**-san, here ya go. Hope you liked it. =-_-=

**SapphireDragon**-san, what took me so long? Well;;; it all started when I went on a long a difficult journey through time- *is bonked on the head by Kody* Alright already! Sheesh! I became busy with homework and sleep. But! I will update. ^_^

Aoi: Remember that YnM doesn't belong to us and we won't hate you if you send flames *hides hose*.

Amy: Too early. All ideas and complaints can be send by reviews and remember, we LOVE you readers!

Sissy: Amy, you're trying to hard.

Amy: You think?

Aoi: Definitely.


	15. Chapter 14

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 14: Fight for your kitty!**

"My, my Hisoka. It seems you're regaining your memories." Muraki said, slightly smirking.

"Muraki-sama, you're scaring me." Hisoka said, his eyes full of loath for the man before him.

"Hisoka, do you loathe me?" Muraki asked, glaring at the boy.

"No!" Hisoka would have sound convincing if not for the fact his eyes hadn't changed.

"My, you are a nonsense doll. Seems my memory block did not work as well as I had hoped." Muraki had now a vicious look on his face.

"Please no…" Hisoka began to cry.

Just leave me alone… 

… …

"This is it, right?" Tsuzuki asked looking at the Red Dragon.

"Yup." Jack looked as well at the Red Dragon.

"You guys are cheating." Watari glared at the two.

"No we didn't. Tatsumi said our names." Tsuzuki said.

"You backstabbing liar!" Watari pointed to Tatsumi.

"…Watari, I'm sorry but I-" Tatsumi was about to calmly explain but Maila got in the way.

"Who cares right now? The only thing important right now is saving Hisoka-san." she stated.

"Right." they all nodded and went in.

They went through the doors and were greeted by demon thugs.

"Maila get behind me." Watari told her as Tsuzuki, Jack and Tatsumi began to fight.

"What has them all riled up?" Tsuzuki asked killing a demon with a fuda.

"Probably Muraki. He loves fights. A little too much I'm afraid." Jack told him, punching another demon in the face.

"Might I suggest you save your strength for Muraki?" Tatsumi said, killing a bunch of demons with shadow magic.

"True." Tsuzuki and Jack said at the same time, then looked back at Watari.

"I'll jinx you later!!" he yelled.

"Gee…thanks…" they rolled their eyes boredly.

While they fought with the demons Maila saw Hisoka up in the second floor. He was staring at them with blank eyes.

"Watari-san?" Maila called, not taking her eyes of Hisoka.

"What?" Watari asked hitting a demon that got too close to them.

"Up there." Maila pointed towards Hisoka and Watari gasped.

"Shit." was what Watari only said.

"Tsuzuki-san! Up in the second floor!" Maila called Tsuzuki, who quickly looked up to see Hisoka.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki ran up the stairs followed by the others as Hisoka began to move away.

As soon as Tsuzuki stepped in the second floor, the others were prevented from going up because of a barrier.

"?!" Tsuzuki looked back.

"Go Tsuzuki! Don't worry about us!" Watari told him.

Tsuzuki nodded and went to find Hisoka.

"Now then… Should we handle the guest who is greeting us?" Tatsumi looked towards the bottom of the stairs where Oriya waited for them.

"Definitely. But leave this one to me, okay? I got a debt to repay." Jack slowly walked down the stairs.

"Jack, be careful!" Maila told him.

"Don't worry. Just take care of the barrier." Jack waved at her without looking at her.

Jack smirk at Oriya and vice versa.

"Nice to see you again. Have to repay the debt for knocking me unconscious and the bleeding me to death." Jack told him.

"Sorry, but I didn't give you a check yet." Oriya smirked.

"I'm paying you back anyway." Jack said.

… …

Tsuzuki ran up and down the corridors of all the floors. He had yet to find Hisoka.

"Damn it! Where _is_ he?" Tsuzuki got frustrated.

"Tsuzuki…" a small whisper was all it took to make him straight at Hisoka's eyes.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki ran towards him but was blown away by an unseen force.

"My, aren't _you_ predictable?" Muraki stood next to Hisoka, smirking.

"Muraki! Let Hisoka go!" Tsuzuki screamed.

"If it were that simple I would have already, but…" Muraki put his arms around Hisoka and continued talking, "But, I've grown an attachment to my doll and I'm afraid I'll be keeping him forever." Muraki smiled.

"Damn you!" Tsuzuki cursed.

"Hisoka doll… Do you wish to go with this man?" Muraki asked Hisoka.

"…no…" Hisoka answered, almost crying.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki called.

"Hisoka doll… Would you get rid of this pest for me?" Muraki asked.

"Yes… Muraki-sama…" Hisoka slowly said.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki called him again.

"Kill him Hisoka!" Muraki ordered and Hisoka ran towards him, with a sword in hand.

Tsuzuki managed to dodge Hisoka's blow to his chest but got a bit scraped.

"Do you like it, Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki asked with a smirk, "He's one of Oriya's pupils. And Oriya is a _very_ fine swordsman."

'What _now_?' Tsuzuki wondered.

_"By the way Tsuzuki…"_

_"What?"_

_"Maila recovered on her own when she saw me. If Hisoka cares about you even a little as much as I think he does then I'm sure he'll remember you."_

_"…Thanks…"_

'It _might_ work. I hope it does.' Tsuzuki thought before taking a deep breath and rushing forward.

Tsuzuki used a fuda to block Hisoka's attacks for a while. He needed to get close to him.

'Come on… Give me an opening…' Tsuzuki thought.

Hisoka, as if hearing him, gave him for a split second a small opening which Tsuzuki took.

'Forgive me Hisoka.' Tsuzuki thought and ran as fast as he could towards Hisoka and kissed him.

Muraki stood motionless when Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka. Then he quickly got angry. Nobody touched his doll and got away with it.

"Get away from him!" Muraki screamed.

Tsuzuki was thrown away from Hisoka by another unseen force.

"Gaaagggghhhh!!!" Tsuzuki screamed.

Hisoka began to cry, "Tsuzuki…" was all he said.

… … …

TBC…

Sissy: Weeeh! Yay! Wai!

Kody: Stop her. Please. I beg of you.

Amy: This is fun.

Aoi: Is there more ice cream?

Ryu: No. Sissy ate it all.

Aoi: *shocked beyond all reason*

Amy: *ahem* Replies to reviews:

**Isabeau**-san; I'm sorry you feel that way, but I needed them for something. But you've given me a small idea on what to do for my following chaps. So, thank you anyway.

**kaori-chan**-san; you read them _all_ in one shot. Kudos to you! I could never do that.

**yukie-chan**-san; *huggles* You're welcome! It's a lovely fic. And I will try to make this more interesting though.

**SapphireDragon**-san; Thanks! Glad to _be _back! Yes, this fic is getting old, but I love it so I'll finish it _and_ the thousand others I have. Still…would be nice if… I got a break and slept once in a while… *gets biology teacher's voodoo doll and starts hammering it* Die Moreira, die! Bwahahahaha! Thanks for reviewing anyways, glad to see there are still readers here X3

Aoi: YnM doesn't belong to us. Please remember that.

Ryu: Reviews are all welcomed.

Kody: OH MY DEAR GOD!!!!!

Ryu: Holy! Sissy's going to strip dance for us!

Amy: Stop this insanity! *knocks them all unconscious*

*Aoi is still shocked*


	16. Special 2

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

~*~*~*~*~

**Special Comic Relief #2**

Hisoka wasn't sure what he had to do. He just didn't.

Jack looked at him in wonder. And he wanted to laugh.

How could it be that Hisoka had **_no_** idea of what he had to do?

But Hisoka hadn't admitted it yet.

Still… He knew. Jack had a way of finding things out. And knowing before anyone else did.

"Okay…" Hisoka began, blushing slightly.

"Ready yet?" Jack smirked.

"Hold it. Wait. I'm not ready."  Hisoka said. He had to figure out how to do it or they wouldn't be able to get it done tonight.

"Admit it. You don't know how to do it." Jack smirked.

"What?!" Hisoka looked as red as a tomato.

"Come on Hisoka. Just admit you don't know how to do it." Jack smiled and held his laughter.

"…No." Hisoka glared, back to blushing slightly.

"Come on Hisoka. All you have to do is say: 'I don't know how to do it'." Jack grinned.

"Fine! I _don't_ know how to do it!" Hisoka yelled, giving up.

Jack laughed. He had to laugh.

"Don't laugh!!" Hisoka was red again.

"Hahahahaha!" Jack continued to laughed.

Hisoka just stood there in front of an unconscious demon, blushing like a mad man while Jack laughed hard on the floor. 

Hisoka didn't know how to kill a demon. Plain and simple.

Owari…

… … …

Sissy: Yes, this was short. But I _had_ to do it! I'll make another one. Weeeh!

Kody: She scares me.

Ryu: After what happened earlier, anyone would be.

Amy: I'm just glad it's over now.

Sissy: I _loved_ this!

All: Right. Whatever. Ignoring the crazy teenager.

Sissy: Hi-doi!

Amy: YnM doesn't belong to us. Please review.

Sissy: Look at Aoi! She's stoned.

Kody: Leave her alone!

Sissy: *caries stoned bunny Aoi around* Wai! Wai!

Kody: AOI!!!!

Ryu: See ya later people.


	17. Special 3

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

**Special Comic Relief #3**

Tatsumi didn't know what to make of it.

He didn't know _why_ Watari liked this so much.

It was just chocolate ice cream.

"Come now! You've _never_ eaten it?" Watari asked him, while he stopped licking the chocolate ice cream cone.

"No. And I don't intent to now." Tatsumi stated.

"Aw, come on! It's really yummy you now!" Watari smiled.

"You're acting like Tsuzuki-san now." Tatsumi told him.

"Really? That's good then." Watari cheered.

"Why is it good?" Tatsumi asked, fixing his glasses.

"'Cause everyone knows you've got the hots for Tsuzuki." Watari said bluntly, smiling evilly.

Tatsumi choked (on air because he ain't drinking or eating anything) and looked at Watari, "Excuse me?"

"Don't look so timid Tatsumi. Although, blushing _does_ look cute on you." Watari smiled innocently.

"Please explain to me why on hell would make you think that I'm in love with Tsuzuki-san?" Tatsumi asked, trying to gain some sense of morality.

"Whenever I see you looking at him, you give him the eye." Watari said.

"The 'eye'?" Tatsumi raised and eyebrow.

"The 'I'm-totally-in-love-with-Tsuzuki' eye." Watari resumed to licking his ice cream.

"… … I'm deducting everyone's pay for that." Tatsumi got back to work.

"WHAT?! You can't do that!" Watari exclaimed.

"Watch me." Tatsumi got to work on everyone's files and when he reached Watari's, he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Watari asked, looking at him confused.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Tatsumi asked bluntly.

"Nah. I'll stay here a while." Watari grinned and sat on the nearby couch.

Tatsumi tried to continue to work but he found that every time he tried to get to work, he'd find the file belonging to Watari and stop. Though it didn't much help since Watari would stop eating the ice cream and get out of his office.

"crunch This is _really_ good." Watari said happily, almost finishing his ice cream and noticing at the same time that Tatsumi just didn't seem to want to work.

At the same time Tatsumi was getting annoyed by Watari, 'Oh God damn it all.' he thought as he stood up from his desk and approached Watari.

"Hey there. Finished your work?" Watari taunted, knowing full well he hadn't done a thing while he finished his ice cream.

"… Shut-up." Tatsumi dived head first on the sofa.

"The hell-?!" Watari was shocked.

Tatsumi kissed Watari hard on the lips and Watari returned the kiss with one of his own.

They separated to breath and Watari stood up, quickly getting away from Tatsumi, "Maybe I'd better go." and left the office.

… … …

TBC…

Sissy: I'm **_so_** sorry for the delay guys! mutters Though this isn't what you guys wanted…

Kody: Our reason for being late? Well… Sissy had projects due, even though class ended today, and she's been occupied with getting them done.

Sissy: Again, I'm **_really_** sorry for this. bows down on the floor

Aoi: On other news, there'll be a second part to this.

Amy: Even though this isn't a comic relief, it's something, isn't it?

Ryu: YnM doesn't belong to Sissy, for obvious reasons, and please send your reviews, but no flames. You can't burn me. I'm a dragon.

Amy: Speaking of reviews. Here are the replies:

**yukie-chan**-san; I'm sorry but you might want to hang in there for a while longer.

**kaori-chan**-san; that was Hisoka-chan's first kill, so of course he doesn't know. And did I really leave the other chapter like that? Oh dear. I'm a bad person. thinks Bwahahahahaha!

**SapphireDragon**-san; it's okay, but actually, I meant that it's _really_ old, as in 'I-started-this-a-long-time-ago' old. I'm sorry you hate my cliffhangers, I'm rather fond of them . And I don't really type everyone's names. I just copy/paste it on Word from my e-mail. ;;;

Sissy: That's all! See ya next time folks!


	18. Chapter 15

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

**Chapter 15: Good little doggie! Fighto!**

"Why don't you just give up?" Oriya asked.

It had been about five minutes since Jack started fighting against Oriya and he wasn't winning. Jack was beaten up pretty badly by Oriya's blade, but he still continued to fight.

"sniff Watari-san! Are you done yet?" Maila was getting restless, since she wanted to go help Jack, but Tatsumi kept stopping her.

"Wait… I'm almost done…" Watari worked on a portable mini 'laptop' trying to see how he could break the barrier.

"Gaaaah!" Jack yelled when his body was slammed to the wall.

"Jack!" Maila yelled.

"Still not done yet? Why not just give up?" Oriya asked.

"Hell no." Jack answered with a scowl.

"Got it!" Watari said with a happy smile as the barrier disappeared.

"Time for my trump card!" Jack stood up and yelled to them, "**_RUN!!!_**"

"gasp Let's go!" Maila said and ran from there, along with Watari and Tatsumi.

"Let's finish this." Jack glared at Oriya.

… …

"Heh, heh. Looks like someone got a bit jealous…" Tsuzuki joked, getting up from the ground.

"I _don't_ get jealous Tsuzuki-san." Muraki said, fixing his glasses.

"Really? But it looks like my kiss just made someone wake up." Tsuzuki smirked and Muraki quickly looked at Hisoka, who was on the floor crying.

"Damn you!" Muraki threw a big fireball a Tsuzuki, who jumped away to miss it but hit a wall behind him.

"coughcough Damn it. Too much smoke." Tsuzuki tried to focus with all the smoke covering the hall.

"**_Tsuzuki!!!_**" Tsuzuki heard Hisoka's voice amidst all the smoke.

"Hisoka?!" Tsuzuki called, getting up and running towards where he had seen Hisoka last, but alas, he wasn't there.

"Tsuzuki-san?" he heard Maila's voice, through all her coughing.

"I can't find Hisoka!" Tsuzuki yelled.

"Tatsumi-san, there's a window to your left at the end of the hall." Maila said and Tatsumi nodded.

Suddenly, a window was heard break and the smoke started to leave. Unfortunately for Tsuzuki, both Muraki and Hisoka were gone.

"I see a déjà vu pattern here." Watari said in thought.

"No shit." they look towards the window to see Jack there, looking outside.

"Jack!" Maila didn't see it, but she could definitely feel Jack's pain and bruises.

"Hello pet." Jack smiled as he got off the window and petted Maila.

"What happened to Oriya? You used it didn't you?" Maila asked.

"Yup. But that's not the case right now." Jack looked at Tsuzuki, leaving Maila to sob on his wounds, "You might want to hurry up. Muraki is jumping roofs with Hisoka on his shoulder."

"Why didn't you say so before?!" Tsuzuki yelled before running off the window.

"Now that that's out the way, shall we go?" Jack asked Maila.

"Did he say where they were?" Maila asked, drying her tears.

"Yup. Last floor. We can't miss it." Jack joked, holding one of his wounds.

"What are you guys talking about?" Watari asked, extremely confused.

"We're talking about Hisoka's treasures. We believe we've found them. If they haven't been moved somewhere else or dead." Jack said as he approached the elevator, followed by Maila.

"I'll go with you while Tatsumi can go give a hand to Tsuzuki." Watari said and Jack nodded, "That alright with you Tatsumi?"

"Fine. Don't go do anything rash alright?" Tatsumi told all of them, even though he looked at Watari.

"Don't worry." Watari gave Tatsumi a kiss on the cheek before going with Jack and Maila to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Tatsumi set off to find Tsuzuki.

… …

"Muraki get back here!" Tsuzuki yelled, catching up to Muraki.

"I'm afraid I'll have to reject, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki smirked.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled, trying to get free from Muraki's grasp.

"Hisoka!!!" Tsuzuki yelled.

"Mind shutting up doll? I'm trying to run away from the bad shinigami" Muraki smiled.

"Does it look like I _care_?! Let **_go_** of me!!" Hisoka yelled, hitting Muraki on the head.

"Doll, when we escape from the bad shinigami, you'll pay for that." Muraki glared at Hisoka.

"God, I'm tired." Hisoka slumped and turned into a cat.

"Oh, it's much easier to hold you now." Muraki gave Hisoka an evil smiled.

Sadly for him, Hisoka had plans of his own and bit Muraki when he held him with his hands, making Muraki drop Hisoka while screaming in pain.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said as Hisoka ran and jumped onto Tsuzuki's arms, "Are you alright?" he scratched under his chin and Hisoka transformed back into a human.

"…" Hisoka didn't dare to look at Tsuzuki, even though he was still wrapped around Tsuzuki's arms and against his chest, hearing his heart beat very clearly.

"What's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked, giving Hisoka his kindest smile.

"I lied to you. And **_used_** you. Don't you hate me for that?" Hisoka asked.

"But I forgive you." Tsuzuki petted Hisoka, then glared at Muraki as Tatsumi caught up with them.

"I see you have Kurosaki-san back." Tatsumi stated.

"Hello there." Hisoka waved at Tatsumi a little, who waved back with a smile.

"Give me my doll back!" Muraki yelled.

"Sorry, can't do that. 'Cause if you hadn't noticed, he walked away from _you_." Tsuzuki put on his guard.

"Die!" Muraki threw an energy ball at them and they managed to escape it before, it hit the ground and exploded.

"Tsuzuki-san, give me Kurosaki-san. He'll be a bother if you want to fight Kazutaka-san." Tatsumi told Tsuzuki, who nodded and gave Hisoka to Tatsumi, "Best if we go this way." Tatsumi landed on a roof and Hisoka let go of him, going to the edge to see Tsuzuki flying off to fight Muraki.

"…" Hisoka remained quiet, as Tsuzuki and Muraki had a sword fight.

"Kurosaki-san, I have a favor to ask of you." Tatsumi called Hisoka, who didn't stop looking at the fight.

"What is it?" Hisoka asked, still not taking his eyes off Tsuzuki.

"…" Tatsumi spoke so silently that Hisoka almost choked when, only he, understood what Tatsumi had just asked of him.

… …

Watari, Jack and Maila arrived to the top floor of the building and started looking around. It didn't help that, even with the lights on, they hadn't a shitty clue of what to look for.

"Maila, you _sure_ they're here?" Jack asked for the ninth time.

"I'm _very_ sure. It's just… their energy is so… low. Plus the fact that they have no idea where they are." Maila answered, obviously not bothered by Jack's impatience.

"I think I found something!" Watari said, motioning them to come towards him.

"A… rock…?" Jack asked, extremely confused at the small rock on the floor.

"There's a barrier surrounding this rock." Maila pointed out.

"Good girl Maila. You guessed right." Watari petted her as he took the rock in his hands.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Jack asked.

"Easy. We break the barrier and see what happens." Watari said, grinning like a small child.

"Beautiful. Any idea how to break it?" Jack asked, sarcastically

"It seems like a very complex barrier." Maila thought out loud.

"It is. But, it'll be a piece of cake." Watari put the rock on the nearby desk and stepped away from it.

"What are you planning on-? No, you idiot!" Jack was startled when Watari took out a hammer from out of nowhere and hit the rock with it, making lots of smoke.

"Bwahahahahaha!!!" Watari just laughed as Maila and Jack practically coughed to death.

"Is it gone?" Jack asked Maila, between coughs.

"Yes… I believe so…" Maila managed to say.

"Oops." Watari said as the smoke began to clear.

"What do ya mean 'oops'?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow, "Oh."

They all stared at the remains of the rock and the desk on the floor.

"Now what?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"I believe we help _them_." Maila pointed to the other side of the room, where they saw two unconscious people.

"Oh, good. They're free." Jack went over to see them, followed by Watari and Maila.

"Let's see now…" Watari began examining the brunette boy and the blue haired girl.

"Ow, that hurts!" the boy yelled when Watari touched one of his wounds, "Who the hell are you?"

"Funny you should mention hell…" Watari laughed and continue to examine him.

"Huh? Wait, am I dead?" he asked, confused, arguing very little about Watari examining him.

"Huh?" Watari looked at him, "No, no! It's just…" Watari scratched his cheek.

"Just what?" he asked, glaring at the older unknown man. He knew they weren't with the people that tortured them.

'Their glaring is the same…' Jack thought, watching the boy with the face as identical as Hisoka's.

"Well… I'm a shinigami, he's a vampire and she's a blind empath my identical-faced Hisoka friend." Watari winked jokingly at the boy.

"Hisoka?! You know Hisoka?! Where is he?" the boy tried to get up, but failed miserably.

"…" Watari looked at Jack, nervously.

"We don't know right now kid." Jack said bluntly and looked out the window, "The situation over there changes constantly. I wouldn't be surprised if someone's dead."

"…" the boy remained quiet.

"Be a little bit more nicer Jack." Watari pouted, and went on examining the girl.

"Sorry, but I-" Jack was cut short as sword went through his back.

"!!!" Watari looked back, suddenly taken by surprise.

"Mai…la…?" Jack watched in horror as Maila took out the sword she stabbed him with, "W…why…?"

"I won't let you interfere with Muraki-sama's plans." she said, her eyes lacking any life in them.

… … …

TBC…

Sissy: Okay! Classes ended (I said this last time, didn't I?), I've been seeing non-stop DVDs, I'm getting lazy, but I'll stop at **_nothing_** to finish this fic.!!!!

Kody: Yeah, yeah… But you keep extending the story.

Sissy: But I really, really like it!

Amy: Btw, the part when Muraki's escaping with Hisoka? We have no idea what went on in Sissy's head that made us hate how that went.

Aoi: I think it gave the story and interesting twist.

Kody: It's extending it!!!!

Ryu: Don't be so harsh on her.

Amy: ahem Since there were no reviews last time, or Sissy deleted them from her mail, there are no replies. How sad. And here I thought everyone would be interested in that special.

Ryu: Whatever. I'm going to sleep.

Aoi: Please review!!!


	19. Special 3 part 2

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

Special Comic Relief #3 (part II) 

"…" Tatsumi didn't know what came over him.

He just sat there in the sofa looking at the closed door. He didn't want his feelings for Watari to get out of hand. But they did.

Yet he had no idea how it got to that.

Perhaps it was because it seemed, to him, that Watari was jealous of his past feelings for Tsuzuki.

"I must remind myself never to do _that_ again." Tatsumi muttered.

… …

Meanwhile, Watari had locked himself in his room while trying not to die from shock.

'Tatsumi just **_kissed_** me!' he thought, 'And I **_liked_** it!'

Watari was going crazy in his mind.

He had already thought he liked Tatsumi, but he didn't know if it was like-like love. It was confusing.

So he let it go and put a small bag of ice on his forehead while he lay in a sofa he had.

'But wait…' he began to think, 'What am I gonna do when we see each other?'

Watari began to think of the kiss again and blushed.

"I gotta stop thinking about him…" Watari muttered as he closed his eyes.

"Stop thinking about whom?" Watari jumped when he heard Tsuzuki's voice right next to him.

"How did you enter?! Didn't I close the door?!" Watari looked behind Tsuzuki to see the door normally opened.

"It was open the entire time. It was fun seeing you being stressed out. But why where you like that in the first place?" Tsuzuki asked, worried about his friend.

"It's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind." Watari sighed and Tsuzuki nodded, leaving the room.

Watari sighed and lay back on the bed, dozing off.

… …

thump!

The noise made Watari waked urgently. He looked over to his owl. 003 was still sleeping from the last explosion he had in his lab.

"Thank goodness… ...!!!!!" Watari saw the clock, which read 11:15, "11:15?!" Watari got up and began to leave, "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" he muttered a curse before he heard that noise again, which made him jump again.

Watari followed it to Tatsumi's office. But Watari didn't dare enter it at the moment.

"sigh Get over it Watari. He was just probably annoyed with you being there in the afternoon…" Watari muttered and opened the door, "Tatsumi? Are you in here?" he asked.

Indeed, Tatsumi was in there, but when he saw Watari, he accidentally let go of all the paperwork he had in his hands, surprised to see Watari in his office again.

"W-Watari-san… What are _you_ doing here still?" he asked, nervously.

"I fell asleep and nobody woke me up. I was just leaving when I heard the noise. Do you need help?" Watari asked, somehow praying he could just disappear.

"Um…no. I have it all under control…" Tatsumi gave Watari a fake smile and Watari nodded and started to leave, but then he remembered something.

Watari turned around and gathered his courage, "Why did you kiss me?" ha asked bluntly making Tatsumi drop the paperwork again.

"W…_why_, you ask?" and Watari nodded while Tatsumi tried to regain his composure and sanity.

"Of course! Everyone in the office knows you like Tsuzuki! Save for Tsuzuki himself, but that's not the point." Watari stared blankly at Tatsumi.

"First of all," Tatsumi began talking, as he picked up the papers, "I am not in love with Tsuzuki-san, anymore, and despite the fact what the, almost, complete faculty may think. Second, I only give him the 'eye', as you call it, to not show what I really feel."

"And that would be?" Watari asked, somehow making sense of what Tatsumi was telling him.

"That I've, as how Wakaba-san would say it, 'fallen head over heals for someone'." Tatsumi explained, hiding a very small blush.

Watari was in shock but managed to ask, "With whom?"

"I believe that's my personal business, Watari-san." Tatsumi gave him a cold stare, getting up with the papers in hands but Watari didn't back off.

"Tell me! I deserve to know the truth." Watari glared.

"And why do _you_ deserve to know the truth?" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.

"Because you kissed me with out even asking my permission!" Watari pointed out and Tatsumi dropped the paperwork on the table with a loud thump.

"Oh, really?" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Watari said and sat down on the couch, "And I'm not leaving until you tell me!" he pouted.

"Then don't leave." Tatsumi went towards Watari and slowly got on the couch.

"Tat…sumi…?" Watari was confused.

"What?" Tatsumi asked as he made Watari rest on the couch while he began breathing on Watari's neck.

"What exactly are you-eep!" Watari blushed as Tatsumi began licking his neck.

"Are you willing to let me kiss you now?" Tatsumi stared at Watari, who slowly nodded, "Good." Tatsumi smiled and gave Watari a soft kiss.

Everyone knows what happens after this!

Owari X3

… … …

Sissy: Well I enjoyed this.

Kody: See what you can do if you force yourself?

Aoi: Maybe you were too hard on her.

Sissy: This is nothing!! shows up her fist, which is bandaged from the cuts she received

Amy: We hope you liked it as much as we did.

Sissy: Can I get back to seeing the yaoi page?

Ryu: Go on and don't bother me.

Kody: Fine, you can go.

Amy: YnM does not belong to us. Please send your reviews!

Aoi: See ya next time! Sissy will take some time to put the next up. Please bear with us. bows down


	20. Chapter 16

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

**Chapter 16: And the story continues…**

"…" Hisoka and Tatsumi stared at each other. Hisoka had no idea what to say.

_"Please forget about Tsuzuki-san, or you may find yourself at the hands of Kazutaka again."_

"What do you mean by that?" Hisoka managed to ask.

"I've been informed for some time about yours and Kazutaka's actions. I couldn't understand why it took so long for your case to fall in our hands." Tatsumi began explaining.

"So? What's your point?" Hisoka was starting to get defensive.

"I knew that you might use Tsuzuki-san to get the information you wanted, so I talked to our boss and he made it so we had this case." Tatsumi's shadows were coming out, "Unfortunately, you still stayed with Tsuzuki-san and Hakushaku-sama knew about you from the start."

"Again, what's your point?" Hisoka took out an energy sword.

"My point, Kurosaki-san, is that it would be best for you to forget this incident." Tatsumi glared at Hisoka and the shadows overtook him so quickly, Hisoka didn't even have a chance to scream.

… …

"W…why…?" Jack was trying to keep his balance and to not fall down.

"Anyone who tries to interfere with Muraki-sama's plans must disappear." Maila answered.

"Muraki? That's the guy who had us prisoners! You were with one of his followers and you didn't even notice?!" the boy who resembled Hisoka yelled.

"I'd figure it was a tad bit too easy to find these two…" Watari sighed as Jack fell to the floor.

"What'd ya mean by that?!" Jack asked as Watari stood up and put on some gloves.

"I mean to say that Tatsumi was right. I was right as well. Your information was given too easily." Watari began casting a spell.

"What are you plannin' on doing?!" Jack asked as a force that came from nowhere, threw Maila out the window.

"That was not me." Watari quickly said, his spell stopping.

"I'm sorry that I was trying to be helpful." they all turned their head towards the door to see Oriya, a complete mess, "I had no idea Muraki would put _that_ kind of spell on the rock."

"Spell?" Jack and the boy asked, confused.

"'To get back what was taken', right?" Watari asked and Oriya nodded, "Or in this case, 'To steal back what I stole in the first place'." Watari joked.

"It's not funny!" Jack yelled and followed Maila out the window, his injury slightly recovered.

"Aren't you going to help him?" the boy asked.

"Hmm? Oh, heavens no! I'm supposed to help _you_ first, Hijiri-_san_!" Watari smiled and they all stared at him.

"How did you…?" Hijiri and Oriya were confused.

"Tatsumi and I knew about you two from the start, because our _real_ case was to trap Muraki." Watari began explaining his part, "But in order for us to do that, we needed to play the part that we had no idea what we were doing."

"I don't get it." Oriya said, "If you wanted to trap Muraki, why go through all this trouble?"

"Actually… Things got out of hands. We didn't expect for Muraki to be deeply infatuated by Hisoka and for Tsuzuki and Hisoka to start liking each other." Watari gave a small chuckle.

"Hisoka's in love someone?" Hijiri asked.

"It's only a crush I think, but anyway! That won't really matter anymore." Watari gave himself an empty smile.

"Why not?" Hijiri asked.

"Because as soon as we have Muraki in our hands, we'll make you all forget this incident." Watari gave Hijiri, as well, an empty smile, "'Course that won't mean everything that's been done to you will disappear, but…" Watari murmured.

"Why?" Hijiri asked and Watari turned around to look at him.

"What do you mean 'why?'? We _have_ to. It's the only way for you guys to live on without being tormented by what they did to you." Watari said, a bit confused.

"Who says we'll be tormented?" Hijiri asked, his eyes piercing through Watari.

"That's right. We're both as strong as Hisoka." the girl said, waking up.

"When did you wake up Tsubaki?" Hijiri asked her as if it were a normal thing to say.

"Oh, just a few moments ago." Tsubaki smiled at Hijiri.

"ahem Getting back to the subject at hand." Watari called their attention to him, "Are you sure you'll be okay with not having your memories erased?" he asked them and they nodded.

"Of course we'll be okay. Like Tsubaki said, we're both as strong as Hisoka, maybe even more when it comes to our emotions." Hijiri smiled.

"That's good to hear. Although…" Watari glanced away.

"Although what?" Hijiri glared at Watari.

"I think Tatsumi's going to be in the process of erasing Hisoka's memories." Watari scratched his chin.

"Maybe it's for the better…" Tsubaki said, "After all, he has suffered more than us in this whole event."

"Tsubaki's right. If anyone deserves to forget all of this, it's Hisoka." Hijiri told Watari.

"Maybe your right. But Tsuzuki _won't_ like this." Watari muttered and sighed.

"Anyway, shouldn't we get out of this place?" Hijiri asked.

"Oh! You're right!" Watari said and picked up Tsubaki from the floor, "You can walk, right?" he asked Hijiri who nodded and stood up.

As they began to leave Oriya sat on the floor.

"Isn't he coming with us?" Hijiri asked Watari.

"I don't know." Watari told him then looked at Oriya, "Aren't you coming with us?"

"I'll stay here thank you. I'm sure Muraki isn't going to go without a fight." Oriya told them and went to sleep.

"Okay. Whatever floats _your_ boat. Just don't die, 'kay?!" Watari yelled as they left.

… …

"You're not bad at this." Tsuzuki said, smirking.

"You too. I think I may start falling for you." Muraki gave him an evil smile that made Tsuzuki retreat.

"You totally creep me out. And I'm going to avenge Hisoka!" Tsuzuki prepared himself once more and charged at Muraki again.

Muraki dodged and attacked. Tsuzuki managed to dodge and continued to attack.

Tatsumi watched their fight silently, while he prepared his attack.

"I'm sorry Tsuzuki-san." Tatsumi lowly apologized to the wind as his shadows separated the two fighters and engulfed them.

"What?!" both were taken by surprise.

… …

"Maila!" Jack had managed to dodge the blow, but that didn't stop Maila.

Jack had now started a fight with Maila. Or Maila just started throwing some energy arrows at Jack, who tried to stop her.

"Maila, please listen to me!" Jack yelled.

"Shut up you lowly demon! You will not stop Muraki-sama's plans!" Maila yelled.

Jack snapped at threw himself on Maila, making her fall to the floor.

"First of all, I'm not just some 'lowly demon', I'm a fucking vampire. Second, I'm not repeating myself for the third time, so you listen up real good Maila. You are mine. Not Muraki's. MINE. You hear me?" Jack glared at the girl who just stared at him.

"Mind getting off me now?" Maila asked, glaring at him.

"Huh?" Jack was confused as he could get when his cell phone rang. (since when he has that, even _I_ don't know --;;;) He sat up and answered it, "Hello?"

[Ah! Jack? It's Watari . Maila's spell thingy should be over by now. It was only temporary, anyway. I'll see you later!] and he hung up.

Jack stared at the cell phone then gave a weak smile to Maila, "Oops?"

Maila sighed as she also sat up, "You almost gave me a scare. I didn't know what I was doing or what you were planning on doing as well."

"You also caught me off guard. I didn't think you were going to be back so soon." Jack got up and helped Maila up as well.

"Still, I'm surprised Muraki would go this far for Hisoka. He was never like this when we met him." Maila rested herself onto Jack, who hugged her.

"I won't let him take you again. I swear my life on it." Jack tightened his grip on Maila, but not as hard to hurt her.

… …

"This is… inside Tatsumi's shadows…" Tsuzuki looked around in the endless abyss, "Tatsumi! What's going on?!" he yelled but received no reply.

"Tsuzuki-san…" Tsuzuki turned around to see Muraki coming right at him with his sword.

"Whoa!" Tsuzuki managed to dodge his attack.

Tsuzuki and Muraki started fighting again, continuing with the attack-dodge-but-still-hit routine, until…

"STOP!!!"

Both males turned to look at Tatsumi, who stood motionless next to an, also, motionless sitting Hisoka.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki yelled, "Tatsumi, what's going on?!"

"That's what _I'd_ like to know as well. What's the point in keeping us here?" Muraki asked.

"My point, Kazutaka-san, is that I don't intent on letting you go until you are safe within a containment field." Tatsumi began explaining, fixing his glasses.

"What about me?!" Tsuzuki asked, a bit angry.

"You, I must talk to." Tatsumi told him, showing a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Getting back to me." Muraki drew their attention, "Do not think even for a second that I am that easy to capture. So why not save yourself the trouble and just hand me Hisoka." Muraki smiled evilly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Tatsumi told him.

"And why is that?" Muraki twitched.

"You see, intentionally, we wanted to make use of Kurosaki-san's vengeance on you so we could trap you. Unfortunately, your own feelings and Tsuzuki-san's as well, got in the way and all this happened." Tatsumi told them, although a bit to himself.

"Tatsumi? What do you mean by that?" Tsuzuki asked, a bit shocked.

"I will explain later Tsuzuki-san, we-" Tatsumi was cut off by Muraki who had his own plan and the darkness started to fade.

… … …

TBC…

Sissy: By now, you guys must be bored of me.

Kody: You can't blame them. First, you're late on updates. Second, you got grounded a whole week. Third, even with the grounding off you were lazy, switch daily the com with your sis _and_ the net didn't want to work.

Aoi: Those sure are a lot of things.

Amy: Can't forget the fact we went to see Spider-Man 2 today.

Ryu: It was good.

[they're all trying to suppress their joy]

Sissy: Anyway, I'm trying people! So please, _please_, **_please_** forgive me!

Aoi: YnM does not belong to Sissy.

Sissy: I'll try to update my other YnM fics as well. sniff I'm a horrible person.

Boys: Whatever.

Amy: And the replies!

**SapphireDragon**-san; whoa! Too many questions at the same time! falls to the floor I fell sorry for all those who have to take the SATs. But anyway, Jack's a vampire, it doesn't surprise us if he has a few tricks up his sleeve. The swords… we're not sure how they got them either. I'll try to update as soon as I can. If only my little brain would work faster… And yeah, you're right. Poor Jack. 

Sissy: Anyway, that's all!

Aoi: Feel free to review and yell at Sissy all you want.

Amy: It helps as motivation 

Kody: It's the **_only_** thing that works as motivation.

Ryu: True, true…


	21. Chapter 17

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

**Chapter 17: Keep the kitty sound and safe**

Muraki had managed to get rid of Tatsumi's shadows with one of his tricks. But not without a cost.

Tatsumi had managed, without Muraki noticing, to leave Muraki's body shattered and bruised.

"Damn you!" Muraki cursed and ran off.

"Tatsumi he's getting away!" Tsuzuki yelled and tried to run after him but found that he couldn't move his body, "Tatsumi?"

"I'm sorry Tsuzuki-san. I'll look for Muraki while you contemplate on the future." Tatsumi turned his back to Tsuzuki.

"What? Do you mean?" Tsuzuki asked, confused.

"Kurosaki-san's memories will be erased. I suggest you start getting use to the fact you two can never see each other again." Tatsumi excused himself and left quickly.

"E…ra…sed…? Hisoka's memories?" Tsuzuki was shocked and didn't know what he had to say.

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka, who just stood on the floor, still motionless.

… …

"Watari-san!!!" Watari stopped to see two of his colleagues running towards him.

"Wakaba-chan! Terazuma!" Watari yelled and ran towards them, careful of the patient in his hands, "What are you two doing here?"

"Konoe-san told us everything." Wakaba answered when they were close to each other, "Are these two the hostages?" Wakaba asked, looking at Hijiri and Tsubaki.

"Yeah. Did Konoe send in you two to help?" Watari asked and Wakaba nodded.

"We brought a van with medical supplies. You should tend to their wounds." Terazuma told Watari, pointing to a black van behind them.

"Alright. Let's go." Watari left with them to the van.

When they opened the back of the van they saw two floating birds.

"Goushoshin! You two as well?" Watari asked and the twins nodded, "Good. Then help me out here." Watari laid Tsubaki on a bed inside the van and they started treating her wounds.

Hijiri was helped inside by Wakaba, who tended to his wounds very calmly. Terazuma stayed outside watching the building for any actions. He silently noted a figure entering the window of the top floor, but said nothing.

… …

Oriya contemplated on his life as he waited for Muraki to show up.

After all their years of friendship, he was the one who knew Muraki the best. So he knew that if Muraki were to fail, he would quickly come to Oriya to cook up another stupid plan.

"You might as well hurry up Muraki. 'Cause this time… I'm not waiting forever…" Oriya muttered to himself.

And as if he had actually heard him, Muraki appeared from the broken window. He looked around and saw Oriya, who was smiling at him as if nothing was wrong with his body.

"Oriya, you…" Muraki was speechless when he saw the wounds on Oriya.

"Oh, this?" Oriya smiled, pointing at himself, "I lost to the vampire. Nothing more." He gave Muraki such an empty smile, that to a normal person, it would have hurt as hell.

"Oriya, we _must_ get out of here. I'll get reinforcements. We'll kill the shinigami _and_ the vampire." Muraki kneeled next to Oriya, looking as if he would break down and cry.

"Kazutaka." Oriya said, putting one hand on Muraki's cheek, "Maybe its time you give up." What Oriya said shocked Muraki, "I decided for myself that after this I would just go back to my normal business. Won't you please come with me and forget about all of this?"

"No." Muraki said it so sharply that it hurt Oriya, making him let go of Muraki, "I can't **_believe_** you! You're deserting me after all these years?!" he yelled, standing up.

"You're wrong Muraki. I haven't desert you before, but I will if you don't stop this madness!" Oriya yelled loudly, standing up as well but failed miserably and fell back down.

"Looks like you won't be deserting anyone anytime soon, eh?" Muraki eyed him, smirking as he did so.

"Kazutaka, what are you planning on doing?" Oriya asked, nervous for his friend's and his own safety.

"Don't worry Oriya. As soon as I kill the shinigami, you will never have to worry about a thing again." He smirked and was about to leave but heard someone enter the room from the window as well.

"I suggest you stop running away. Because I'm here to make sure you don't escape again." Tatsumi eyed him, and giving the doctor a cold stare.

"You are now?" Muraki laughed, "Because I don't plan to go along with you like a nice boy."

"If you haven't noticed, you are in a horrible state. How do you plan on fighting me?" Tatsumi calmly asked.

Muraki didn't answer. He just began to fight.

… …

"Hisoka! _Hisoka!_ **_Hisoka!!!_**" Tsuzuki kept calling the shonen's name over and over again, hoping he would answer him.

"…" Hisoka still didn't answer and was still motionless.

"HISOKA!!!!" Tsuzuki continued to scream but there was no response.

Tsuzuki felt hopeless and started to cry.

"…" Hisoka slowly opened his eyes and cautiously looked at Tsuzuki, "Tsu…zu…ki…?" he called and Tsuzuki quickly looked at Hisoka.

"Hisoka?!" Tsuzuki was surprised and glad.

"Sh… Shut…up…baka… My head hurts…from all your…screaming…" Hisoka said slowly, as if he were in great pain.

"Hisoka? What's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked, worried about the boy.

"'What's _wrong_?'? Hell, that's what **_I_** want to know…" Hisoka fell on his back to the floor and began to think, 'I feel… like I'm starting to forget things… I feel... like, as if… as soon as I forget… I won't have anything anymore…' and he began to cry.

"Hisoka? Are you alright?" Tsuzuki asked, worried the boy might be asleep.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka called softly.

"What is it?" Tsuzuki asked, glad the boy was still awake.

"What's this feeling?" Hisoka asked.

"Feeling?" Tsuzuki said confused.

"It's like I'm forgetting everything that's happened since I met you…" Hisoka said calmly, staring at the sky, "Why is that?"

Tsuzuki gasped remembering what Tatsumi had said.__

_"Kurosaki-san's memories will be erased. I suggest you start getting use to the fact you two can never see each other again."_

"Damn it!" Tsuzuki cursed out loud, 'If that goes on, Hisoka will end up forgetting everything!'

"Every…thing…?" Hisoka asked and Tsuzuki cursed himself for letting Hisoka know that.

"…" Tsuzuki tried to say something but couldn't.

Hisoka gave a weak laugh. He found it funny. He'd been trying to somewhat forget all that happened with Muraki, but didn't want to forget Tsuzuki.

He didn't know _why_ he didn't want to forget the idiot. He just didn't.

And it was funny. He was scared to death to forget about Tsuzuki. He felt like hugging the idiot. But, he didn't have the strength for it.

"I'm sorry Hisoka. It's all my fault." Tsuzuki apologized, even though he shouldn't.

"Don't apologize, baka. It's no one's fault except my own." Hisoka gave a small smirk.

"But!" Tsuzuki tried to say something again, but couldn't.

… …

Tatsumi didn't expect for Muraki to have so much energy.

The man kept fighting like a madman loose. And it was obvious that Muraki had no intention, or will for that matter, to lose.

"It seems I may have underestimated you." Tatsumi said, giving of a small smile.

"I believe you have. And I'm taking it as an insult." Muraki smirk, managing to hit Tatsumi and crashing him to a wall.

"You'll pay dearly for that." Tatsumi told him, while glaring at the noticeable exhausted doctor.

"Oh, really? I have yet to see you make me pay up." Muraki said the one thing you don't say to a nearly pissed off accountant.

Muraki didn't see it coming.

Actually, he never saw it at all.

He only remembered the blackness afterwards and a few voices.

_"What did you **do** to him?"_ he knew that was Oriya.

_"He pissed me off. He got what he deserved."_ he heard the shadow master talk.

_"**Shit!** Tatsumi, I think you went a little too far."_ he didn't recognize this new voice.

_"A **little**?! Seii, what were you **thinking**?!"_ he didn't recognize this other new voice as well.

_"Shut up and tend to Oriya-dono's wounds Watari."_ the shadow master told the new comer.

_"Konoe's gonna kill you for this Seii."_ he heard 'Watari' speak.

_"Never mind what Konoe-kaicho might do. What about the kids?"_ the shadow master asked.

_"Wakaba and the Goushoshin are taking care of them."_ the first unrecognized voice said.

_"Thank you both Terazuma."_ the shadow master thanked the other.

_"Anyway, what happened to Tsuzuki and the kid?"_ 'Terazuma' asked.

_"Ow! That hurts!"_ he heard Oriya mutter.

_"I was wondering that as well!"_ 'Watari' said, his curiosity noticeable in his voice.

_"I had forgotten about Tsuzuki-san. I left him and Kurosaki-kun on a building roof. I believe Tsuzuki is still bound to my shadows."_ the shadow master spoke calmly.

_"Do you want me to look for them?"_ 'Terazuma asked, his voice showing he didn't care much.

_"If you would be so kind as to do me that favor. I must take care of Muraki-san."_ the shadow master kindly asked and Muraki felt one presence leave.

Muraki felt tired and he fell asleep.

… …

Terazuma had finally arrived where Tsuzuki and Hisoka were. He was a little surprised when he saw Tsuzuki on the floor, a bit battered up, and unconscious while holding Hisoka, who was sleeping.

"My job isn't easy damn it." Terazuma muttered as he tried to bring both males back with him.

He cursed Tsuzuki for eating too many sweets.

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: I know, I know. Another late update. But! I have another valid excuse.

Kody: there's never a valid excuse with you. 

Sissy: oh shut up. I use the computer every other day (changing with my sis) and last time I used it, my sis got me hooked up to Deviant art and I'm in the process of putting some drawings up.

Aoi: if you guys want, you can see them.

Amy: there are some KH fanart.

Sissy: Come see my horrible art! The user name is Kiki-shinigami. Try and find me =3

Kody: don't encourage them.

Sissy: On with the replies!

**SapphireDragon**-san; yes, it's good that everything starts to make sense. Don't worry about Hisoka. Nothing bad ever happens to the heroes in the end. It's just going through the painful process of getting there. =3 About Muraki…everyone knows about his infatuation over Hisoka. We just tend to forget it or something along those lines. Oriya…he's been a good guy from the start! I thought someone would notice… I'll try to continue with my other stories. I will!! Just… as soon as I finish this one, okay? 

**neko-ayame**-san; I think out of everyone's, I like your review the best. So simple. (coughcough) Unlike mine. (hides away in a box)

Kody: Sissy get back here!

Aoi: I thought she hid in a box…

Amy: don't worry; you're not going crazy. (pets Aoi)

Aoi: Please review! We love to here from the fans!

Ryu: Power to the people!

Amy: don't encourage them.


	22. Chapter 18

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

**Chapter 18: Remember me, kitty?**

"You did a very good job. Though I regret about the incident with Kurosaki-san." Konoe told Tatsumi and Watari, who stood in his office.

"What's going to happen to him now?" Watari asked.

"For now, we haven't decided yet." Konoe sighed and Watari looked a bit troubled, "Hakushaku-sama is going to have a meeting with Enma-sama to see what we'll do."

"With Enma-sama?!" Watari asked.

"I should have known." Tatsumi murmured.

"Yes, with Enma-sama. Hakushaku-sama wants to try everything he can to convince Enma-sama to forgive Kurosaki-san." Konoe told them.

"Sir, should I go check if everything is alright with him?" Tatsumi asked Konoe.

"Please do. I believe Oriya-dono is with him as well." Konoe said and Tatsumi bowed before he left.

"Is there anything else you need Konoe-kaicho?" Watari asked.

"How are they? Have they woken up?" Konoe asked and Watari sighed.

"Tsuzuki woke up and keeps watching Bon. Hijiri-kun is still injured and in bed, but at least Tsubaki-san is getting better since she keeps visiting both boys. Occasionally she brings Tsuzuki some food." Watari reported.

"Well, can't expect the guy to stop blaming himself." Konoe sighed.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking…?" Watari called him.

"What is it?" Konoe asked.

"Will Bon get his memory back?" Watari asked him.

"I'm not sure myself, Watari. Tatsumi said he could make Hisoka remember if he wants but Hakushaku-sama and Enma-sama haven't authorized anything yet." Konoe said staring at the window.

"Then excuse me." Watari said and left, though he wanted to yell at Konoe for Hakushaku-sama and Enma-sama's rudeness towards the boy.

… …

Tsuzuki stared at the sleeping boy. He wanted to wake him up but Watari and Tatsumi warned him not to.

"Hisoka… I'm so sorry…" Tsuzuki muttered and looked out the window.

It had been just a week since they went back to Jounocho, bringing Hisoka, Hijiri and Tsubaki with them for medical care.

Tsuzuki was introduced to Tsubaki and Hijiri, but he rarely visited Hijiri and Tsubaki came often to visit Hisoka. Tsuzuki hadn't forgotten that he was told that Tsubaki was Hisoka's almost lover. It pained him to think about it.

Watari came to visit frequently, checking up on Hisoka and himself.

"Tsuzuki? You up?" speak of the devil, who just came in through the door.

"I'm here." Tsuzuki spoke, lowly.

"Have you eaten yet?" Watari asked, taking a chair nest to Tsuzuki.

"Not yet." Tsuzuki answered.

"Good. Here." Watari handed a brown bag to Tsuzuki, "It's only some doughnuts, but eat it. You need the energy." Watari ordered and Tsuzuki nodded.

"Thanks Watari." Tsuzuki told him and began to eat.

"…" Watari sat silently, watching Tsuzuki eat.

After what seemed an eternity, since Tsuzuki ate very slowly, Tsuzuki finished eating the doughnuts.

"Watari, what do you want?" Tsuzuki asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" Watari was caught off guard.

"I know you didn't just come here to feed me. What happened?" Tsuzuki asked, staring at Hisoka.

"Well…" Watari began, weakly laughing, "You see… Konoe called us today and…"

"What happened?" Tsuzuki asked again, making Watari a little nervous.

Watari sighed. It was no use. He _had_ to tell Tsuzuki.

"Konoe told us Hakushaku-sama was having a meeting with Enma-sama to discuss what to do with Bon and Muraki." Watari told him and expected some reaction, but received none.

"…" Tsuzuki looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Tsuzuki?" Watari called but received no answer.

Watari waved his left hand in front of Tsuzuki's face, but the man didn't even flinch.

"Tsuzu-?" Watari was about to call but someone else finished for him.

"Tsuzuki?" Watari gasped and slowly looked to his left, where Hisoka laid awake.

"…" both males didn't move and Watari somehow prayed Tatsumi would show up to save them.

… …

Tatsumi walked along one of the many halls of EnmaCho and arrived in front of a room with a label that had written 'Kazutaka' on it.

Tatsumi sighed and opened the door.

He walked where Muraki was, inside a black orb, and Oriya, who stared at his friend.

"Have you gotten any sleep Oriya-dono?" Tatsumi asked the man who didn't move from his spot while walking towards him.

"Not yet. Have they decided anything?" Oriya asked as Tatsumi stood next to him.

"They're having a meeting to decide what to do. But one thing I can tell you is that I don't think he'll get off lightly." Tatsumi told him.

"Yeah, I'd figure as much." Oriya weakly laughed.

"Do you wish for me to get you anything?" Tatsumi asked kindly.

"If you could, I'd like some ramen." Oriya said and Tatsumi nodded.

"Is instant ramen alright with you?" Tatsumi asked, turning for the door.

"That's exactly what I want right now." Oriya answered, smiling to himself.

Tatsumi nodded and left the room. Oriya went back to watching over his friend.

… …

When Tatsumi arrived at the lunchroom he was surprised to find it so full of life.

"…" Tatsumi had no idea what to do.

All the workers were eating normally. It somehow scared him because usually no one dared to eat after Watari walks in.

"What's going on?" Tatsumi asked Wakaba, who walked right in front of Tatsumi.

"It seems that Watari-san hasn't set foot in here all morning!" Wakaba said happily.

'All morning? He left kaicho's office this morning after me to visit Tsuzuki, if I'm not mistaken.' Tatsumi thought then logic sank in, 'Don't tell me that-' Tatsumi didn't finish that line of thought and ran towards the infirmary to Hisoka's room.

… …

"Oe!" Hisoka called them for the ninth time and glared at Watari and Tsuzuki, while sitting up.

"Y-yes?!" both asked, nervously.

"Food." Hisoka simply said.

"Ah." both said, neither standing up.

"…Food." Hisoka said again.

"…" Tsuzuki wasn't sure what to do and Watari was scared that if he might leave, Hisoka would kill Tsuzuki or vice versa.

"I said, I want food." Hisoka now gave them his iciest glare, making them sweatdrop.

"Watari-san!" Tatsumi arrived in the nick of time, though he stopped and looked at the situation.

Hisoka was awake. He should _not_ have been awake.

Watari looked at Tatsumi, abandoned his chair and jumped on his partner.

"Tatsumi!" Watari cried.

"How sad to see a grown man cry." Hisoka sighed.

"What on Enma is going on?" Tatsumi asked.

"I have no idea who Enma is but I'm hungry and I want something to eat." Hisoka said, a bit sarcastic.

"Watari, go get Kurosaki-kun some food." Tatsumi ordered the man who finally let go of him, "And don't try to poison the faculty's food or I'll deduct your pay." He murmured in the man's ear, who nodded and ran to the lunchroom.

Tsuzuki was starting to regain his sense and looked a bit pleased to see Hisoka awake.

"Don't even think about talking to me. I don't wanna hear you, or see you for that matter, so please leave." Hisoka order the shinigami, who went into his slump mode and left the room.

"That was a bit mean. Are you sure that's what you really want?" Tatsumi asked the boy, who sighed.

"This past week, the only thing I've heard or felt is his stupid whining and blaming on himself. So if I was unconscious and bored of it, I don't think I have the patience for it awake." Hisoka told him.

"I see." Tatsumi said and sat down in Tsuzuki's chair, "My next question, do you remember what happened last week?" he asked and Hisoka stared at him boredly.

"I remember everything Tatsumi-san. And I must say that that was pretty selfish what you did to me." Hisoka said to him.

"I'm sorry, but I was acting on orders. But there is something bothering me about your answer." Tatsumi said.

"And that would be…?" Hisoka asked.

"Tsuzuki-san told me last week that he saw you saying on the roof that you felt like you were forgetting everything. So, if you forgot everything, why do you remember now?" Tatsumi asked the boy.

"I'm not sure of that myself. All I know is that I haven't forgotten anything. I think I said that because I was losing consciousness at the time." Hisoka said thoughtfully.

"I see. Then if you know what is happening on the outside, you know about the meeting, am I wrong?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, I know about the meeting. And, no, I don't care what they do." Hisoka answered him as Watari came in with some sandwiches and tea.

"Why did everyone run away when I entered the lunchroom?" Watari asked Tatsumi, who sighed, as he gave Hisoka the food.

"By the way, Tatsumi-san?" Hisoka called the man as he took a sandwich in hand.

"Yes?"

"How is Hijiri-kun?"

"He's doing better. At least he wasn't hurt as much as he looked like." Watari answered for Tatsumi, since he was the one who took care of all of them.

"And the girl?" Hisoka asked.

"She's awake." Watari answered.

"Could you bring her here? I need to talk to her." Hisoka said and they went silent.

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: Yay!! I did this one quick!

Kody: That's 'cause the endings been pretty much up in your head all this time.

Aoi: That, and she's exited she's finishing. (giggles)

Amy: We've been doing this for a pretty long time.

Ryu: It's about time you start finishing it.

Sissy: (sarcastically) You guys are behind me 100% percent, aren't you?

All: nope!

Sissy: You-! (starts chasing Kody and Ryu)

Amy: the replies, before she comes looking for us (puts tape into vcr):

**neko-ayame**-san; looks like he didn't lose his memories at all, eh? =P

**SapphireDragon**-san; thanks for the compliments. Yes, I'm getting a bit faster, ain't I? (starts singing hallelujah but stops) Sorry if Muraki was a bit ooc, but I guess I didn't try to put him more evil (blushes out of embarrassment) Sorry about Tsuzuki and Hisoka's predicament, but it's getting to the good part!

**kaori-chan**-san; Tatsumi isn't evil persé, but… Authors aren't evil to Hisoka on purpose. It's the eyes! The eyes I tell ya! The eyes! They make us wanna torture him!!!

Sissy: If anyone asks, the blood was not my fault.

Aoi: Sissy, the tape of the reviews is over, everybody heard you.

Sissy: Crud! Why didn't you warn me?! (runs away)

Amy: While Sissy go gets a janitor, YnM doesn't belong to us, but to Masushita-sama (did I say that right?), the idea is ours and the love for the characters belongs to the right of all fangirls!!!

Aoi: Quiet! Someone may actually listen to you and start doing indecent stuff!

Amy: Oh dear. Should we run away as well?

(both disappear)

Sissy: (enters the room) I want you to clean this! 

Watari: I'm not a janitor!!!


	23. Chapter 19

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

Sissy: I don't think I said it yet, but oh well. This is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Aoi: YnM doesn't belong to us.

Amy: And here are the replies:

**SapphireDragon**-san; thanks. Yes, Hisoka didn't lose his memories. But this is a long/short chapter and I hope you like it as much as I did.

**kaori-chan**-san; you'll see what happens. I hope you enjoy the fic and the ending.

Sissy: On with the last chapter!!

**Chapter 19: Forever with you…**

"Could you bring her here? I need to talk to her." Hisoka repeated himself and Watari nodded, leaving the room.

"…" Tsuzuki was in an overly slump mode, when Watari passed him by.

Tsuzuki had been sitting outside the room the whole time, listening to the conversation. It hurt him when Hisoka had said he wanted to speak with Tsubaki.

"Tsuzuki-san, what are you doing?" Tatsumi asked, as he stepped outside the room.

"What about you?" Tsuzuki asked him as well.

"Kurosaki-kun asked me to leave him alone, since he wanted to speak to the girl alone when she gets here with Watari-san." Tatsumi answered as Tsuzuki stood up.

"Then I'm leaving as well." Tsuzuki said.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked him.

"Don't worry Tatsumi. I'll just be outside if anyone asks." Tsuzuki smiled to his friend and left, passing by Watari and Tsubaki.

"What's wrong with Tsuzuki?" Watari asked Tatsumi, as he and Tsubaki stopped in front of him.

"Nothing." Tatsumi told Watari and looked at Tsubaki, "We'll leave you alone now." Tatsumi told her and left with Watari as Tsubaki entered the room.

"Hisoka?" Tsubaki called as she approached her friend.

"Hi Tsubaki. How are you?" Hisoka gave her a very rare soft smile.

"Very good. What about you?" she asked him.

"I just woke up, but I'm good." he answered her.

"…" Tsubaki sat next to him on the bed, "I was told of what happened when we were captured. And Watari-san tells me you and Tsuzuki-san can't see each other anymore."

"So? What's the point? I don't care about that idiot." Hisoka told her, looking outside the window.

"Is that true, Hisoka? Are you really sure about that?" Tsubaki asked him.

"I don't want to see him anymore." Hisoka told her, not daring to look at her.

"I watched how Tsuzuki-san watched over you when you were still asleep. I could tell he cares about you very much, Hisoka. Are you sure you want to say goodbye?" Tsubaki asked him again.

"I…" Hisoka wanted to say something, but didn't dare to.

"Yo Hisoka!" Jack surprised them by entering the room with Maila.

"How did you get in here?!" Hisoka asked.

"I was here before once. It isn't that hard to find." Jack said, grinning form ear to ear, "Aren't you going ta introduce us to your girlfriend?"

"What?!" Hisoka yelled, blushing.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Tsubaki said shyly.

"Right…" Jack said, suspiciously.

"(ahem) Tsubaki, this is Jack. He helped me find you and Hijiri. The girl with him is his lover, Maila." Hisoka introduced them.

"Hiya. Nice to meet ya." Jack said.

"Hello." Maila bowed.

"Hi. Thanks for taking care of Hisoka." Tsubaki bowed a little.

"It's no problem." Maila answered for Jack.

"Can we go now? Hisoka's good and awake, so…" Jack 'suggested' and Maila nodded.

"Yes, we can go now. I'll visit some other time again, okay?" Maila said to Hisoka.

"Alright." Hisoka told her and she dragged Jack out the door.

"They're a lively bunch." Tsubaki smiled.

"Yeah. But they're good friends." Hisoka weakly smiled.

"Were you okay when Jack called me your girlfriend?" Tsubaki asked him.

"I don't know." Hisoka said, looking down.

"Hisoka." She called him and he looked at her, "I've known you just as long as Hijiri has, and we only want what's best for you."

"But I-" Hisoka was about to question her but she shushed him.

"You can't run away from fate Hisoka." she told him, as she grabbed his face, "I know you love this man, so why do you run away from him?"

"I…" Hisoka didn't know what to say to her. Tsubaki had always taken care of him and Hijiri since they were kids, and she was now.

"Hisoka, just be honest with yourself _and_ with him." Tsubaki told him and he started to cry, "What's wrong?" she asked surprised as he clinged onto her.

"I can't! I can't be honest with Tsuzuki! He's too nice to me. I'd feel guilty!" Hisoka cried.

"Hisoka. What do you want?" Tsubaki asked, lifting Hisoka's head to meet her gaze.

"I… I want to stay with Tsuzuki…" he shyly told her.

"Then go. Go find him. And tell him what you want." Tsubaki dried his tears and Hisoka nodded, leaving the room.

"You did a good job. Not many people have that kind of courage." Hijiri walked into the room and sat next to Hisoka.

"I want him to be happy. After all, he now can stay with him." Tsubaki said, smiling sadly.

"Tsuzuki-san doesn't know, does he?" Hijiri asked her.

"No. They told me they were going to tell him soon. It _was_ just pretty recent that they found out." Tsubaki said.

"I think it's better this way." Hijiri said as Tsubaki laid her head on his lap.

"I hope he becomes happy." Tsubaki wished and Hijiri nodded.

… …

Hisoka ran around JoUhCho looking for Tsuzuki.

He asked around but no one had seen him. Until he bumped into Watari.

"Hisoka! You shouldn't be up yet!" he scolded the boy.

"I'm looking for Tsuzuki." Hisoka told him.

"I see. I think Tatsumi said he went outside, but…" Watari didn't get to finish since the boy ran to look for the idiot.

"Such impatience." Tatsumi said from behind Watari.

"Ah! Seii! Well, yeah… Wonder why?" Watari thought.

"Is it not that obvious?" Tatsumi asked.

"What do you mean?" Watari asked.

"You'll see soon. By the way, have you told Tsuzuki about the matter with Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsumi asked him as he put a hand on Watari's head.

"Yeah, he was completely shocked. Just like all of us." Watari told him.

"Good. Now please get back to work." Tatsumi told him and Watari aww-ed.

… …

"Tsuzuki!!!" Hisoka called, running around the field of sakuras.

To Hisoka, it now seemed hopeless to find Tsuzuki in the giant field. That was, until he found himself feeling Tsuzuki's emotions and followed them.

"Tsuzuki!" he continued to call and finally saw, at least, Tsuzuki's back, resting on the trunk of one of the sakuras.

He slowly approached Tsuzuki, so as not to frighten him.

"Tsuzuki?" he called when he was closer and ended up scaring Tsuzuki half to (another) death.

"Hisoka?!" he asked, blushing.

"You idiot. What are you doing?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. You look like you've run a marathon." Tsuzuki told him, making the boy blush.

"I… I was looking for you!" he admitted, looking away to hide his blush.

"Really?" Tsuzuki asked, turning chibi and Hisoka nodded.

There was an awkward silence followed after that and Tsuzuki remembered Watari's visit earlier.

_… …_

_"Tsuzuki, there's something I need to tell you." Watari arrived where Tsuzuki sat._

_"What is it?" he asked._

_"It's about Hisoka."_

_"What about Hisoka? Did something happen to him?"_

_"Yes. We just found out earlier when Hakushaku-sama called Konoe."_

_"What happened?"_

_"They found out that Muraki killed Hisoka. He admitted it when we questioned him a moment ago."_

_"Then who's-?"_

_"That is Hisoka. Only that he's now a shinigami. We don't know how Muraki did it, but he did. Hakushaku-sama verified it."_

_"Does Hisoka know?"_

_"I don't think he knows for sure, but subconsciously, I think he does."_

_… …_

"Hisoka… I…" Tsuzuki wanted to tell the boy what had been done to him.

"…" Hisoka, who had felt everything Tsuzuki remembered, looked at him and softly laughed.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Tsuzuki, there's something I need to tell you." Hisoka began, blushing a little.

"What?" he asked oblivious as Hisoka knelt beside him.

"I…" Hisoka didn't know how to say it.

"Did something happen?" Tsuzuki asked, afraid Hisoka had been told about what happened.

"I was talking to Tsubaki and she made me realize something…" Hisoka said, looking down.

"I see…" Tsuzuki said, a bit sad, thinking they got together.

"I…"

"…" Tsuzuki couldn't hear it. If Hisoka was going to say that he was staying with Tsubaki then he didn't have the guts to handle it.

"I… I want to stay with you…" Hisoka said it so lowly Tsuzuki thought he didn't hear him right.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked, looking at Hisoka, who looked as red as a tomato.

"I want to stay with you…" he repeated himself a little louder this time, yet still not looking at Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka… I…" Tsuzuki found himself with out words.

"I want to stay with you forever." Hisoka said clearly, making Tsuzuki blush and was now looking at Tsuzuki, "I love you." and he cried.

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki smiled and put his hands on Hisoka's cheeks, "I love you too…" he admitted.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka continued to cry as Tsuzuki slowly closed the distance between them for a slow soft kiss.

"I won't leave you alone. Ever. I want to stay with you as well." Tsuzuki smiled when they separated.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka hugged him.

"There, there." Tsuzuki smiled and petted the boy.

"I can stay with you then?" Hisoka asked.

"Forever, if you wish." Tsuzuki said and embraced him.

"Forever then…" Hisoka cuddled his newfound love.

OWARI…

… … …

Sissy: Yay!!! I finished it!!!!

Everyone: KAMPAI!!!!!! (lots of pops in the room)

Kody: You did good.

Aoi: Congrats Sissy.

Amy: You're planning on doing the epilogue, right?

Sissy: Yeah! Gotta explain a few things that weren't mention here.

Aoi: It'll be short, though.

All: Let's do it!!!!

Ryu: Amy, let's go.

Amy: Already?

Ryu: Of course.

Sissy: Where are you two going?

Ryu: To our private celebration. (leaves the room with a blushing Amy)

Kody: Well, coming Aoi?

Aoi: Following! (both leave the room)

(Sissy looks around. There's no one in the room but the computer)

Sissy: That sucks. What happened to my celebration party?


	24. Epilogue

**The Dog And The Cat**

**By: Sissy**

Sissy: Here's the famous epilogue!! Though it's not much (more like a joke), I hope you guys enjoy it. And yes, this officially marks the end of this fic.

Watari: Unless of course, you get a plot bunny and write a sequel.

Sissy: Chances of that are slim.

Tatsumi: We seem to be filling in for the missing crew.

Watari: I heard they got a hangover.

Sissy: Yup! The series ain't mine, but the fic is! I think that's how you say it. Anyway, on with the replies!

**kaori-chan**-san; thank you.

**SapphireDragon**-san; here's the epilogue, I hope you like it. If I get a pb I'll do a sequel. In the mean time, it'll end here, sorry! I'll start updating 'For my love' now, though I also started a new Kingdom Heart fic, so… It may take a while… or not… or yes… or not… or so… 

Sissy: This ended up being a bit longer than I thought, but enjoy it!

**Epilogue**

When Watari had been told to look for Tsubaki, he had been stopped by Wakaba, who had to tell him some grave news.

"Konoe just had a phone call from Hakushaku-sama." she started, looking sadly at him, "It seems Hisoka-san has been turned into a shinigami." she told him.

"What?! How?!" Watari asked.

"We don't know. We wanted you and Tatsumi-san to interrogate that man." Wakaba said.

"I'll be right there with Seii. Let me just do something first." Watari told her and Wakaba nodded, leaving him.

Watari took a deep breath and went inside the room.

Inside, Tsubaki sat next to Hijiri's bed. Watari approached the two and quickly gave them a briefing on what he was told by Wakaba and that Hisoka was looking for the girl. He also asked them not to say anything and to prepare to say good-bye.

Tsubaki wasted no time to leave. She knew what she had to do. Hijiri was with her as well.

… …

"We'll leave you alone now." Tatsumi told the determined girl and left with Watari.

"Hisoka's a shinigami." Watari told him.

"Yes, Wakaba has informed me already." Tatsumi said to him and they quickly went to Muraki's room to interrogate him.

When they entered the room, they found Konoe talking to Oriya, who looked a bit grim.

"Forgive me Oriya-dono, I seemed to have forgotten about your food when Kurosaki-kun woke up." Tatsumi apologized to the man.

"It's alright. The boy is okay, I assume?" Oriya asked and Tatsumi nodded.

"Well then. Should we get this interrogation started?" Konoe asked and they all nodded.

Tatsumi stood in front of them, facing Muraki's imprisonment. He began controlling the shadows of Muraki's hold to loosen them, so they could speak to him.

"…" they watched as Muraki slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you awake now, Kazutaka-san?" Konoe asked.

"What do you want?" Muraki spit.

"We'd like to asked you if you killed Kurosaki-kun." Konoe told him and Muraki started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Watari yelled, "We're talking about a person's life here!"

"The boy was _my_ property. I did whatever the hell I wanted with him." Muraki smirked.

"_Was?_ So you admit that he isn't yours anymore?" Watari asked.

"He doesn't belong to anyone now. After all, no one wants a used doll." Muraki simply said, smiling to himself.

"Tatsumi." Konoe ordered and Tatsumi nodded, sealing the shadows and silencing Muraki.

They all left the room and Watari headed out to look for Tsuzuki on Tatsumi's orders.

… …

After Watari quickly explained to Tsuzuki what happened he left him to ponder on what to do.

It was on the hall that Watari met up with Hisoka, who was looking for Tsuzuki. The boy quickly left after Watari told him the man was outside, though he didn't get a chance to tell the boy that he was now a shinigami.

"Now please get back to work." Tatsumi told Watari, who aww-ed.

"Do I have to?" Watari asked.

"Yes, you do." Tatsumi told him.

"Can't we just… you know… play a little?" Watari asked.

"As much as I love you, not now." Tatsumi said and left, slightly blushing.

"That's no fun." Watari told himself.

Watari left to play with his chemicals in his lab instead.

… … …

It's been 3 months since Hisoka became a shinigami. He was partner up with Tsuzuki and lived with him.

"What are you doing Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked from the sofa, while reading the paper.

"Nothing much." Tsuzuki answered, watering his plants on the window, while trying to hide the fact that he almost pounced Hisoka.

"I don't trust your 'nothing much'." Hisoka told him.

"Well, if you must know…" Tsuzuki left the watering can on the table next to the window and went to sit down next to Hisoka, "We've been together for 3 months, even though we know each other more than that…"

"What's your point Tsuzuki?" Hisoka pretended to hear him.

"You've never told me you love me again." Tsuzuki boldly said making Hisoka leave the paper and turn to look at Tsuzuki.

Hisoka stared at the man, sighed and kissed him, leaving Tsuzuki speechless.

"That's not what I want." Tsuzuki pouted and Hisoka stood up, heading for his room.

Tsuzuki followed him and saw the boy picking up his pjs so he could take a bath.

"Why can't you just say it?" Tsuzuki asked him.

"Why do you want to hear it?" Hisoka asked him as well.

"'Cause you haven't said it again." Tsuzuki told him.

"And I don't plan to." Hisoka said and headed for the door, but Tsuzuki blocked his way out, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you leave this room until you tell me you love me." Tsuzuki told the boy with fixed eyes.

"Fine, I love you. _Now_ can I take a bath?" Hisoka said boredly.

"No." Tsuzuki pouted, "Can't you say it like you mean it?" he asked.

Hisoka sighed and gave Tsuzuki a lovely-dovy look and said, "I love you Tsuzuki."

This made Tsuzuki weak and fell to the floor. Hisoka took the chance and ran to the bathroom.

If there was one thing Hisoka was good at was acting. Meaning he just put on a farce.

"…" By the time Tsuzuki had finally noticed the lie, Hisoka was getting out of the shower.

Tsuzuki ran to the bathroom and opened the door. He froze when he saw Hisoka's pale body.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled, taking a towel to cower his masculinity.

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki was dumbstruck by Hisoka's body to say anything else.

"Tsuzuki! Leave!" Hisoka yelled, blushing furiously.

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki approached the trembling, blushing boy and slowly embraced him.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka was confused.

"Hisoka… I love you…" Tsuzuki said to him.

"…Me too…" Hisoka absorbed the embrace, as he hugged him back.

They stayed like that for a while, neither saying a word. Tsuzuki broke the silence.

"Hisoka?" he called.

"What is it?" Hisoka asked.

"Can we do it?" he simply asked, making Hisoka blush and angry at the same time.

"BAKA!!!!" he yelled, throwing Tsuzuki out the bathroom.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki called, not understanding.

"Baka!!! And don't you dare bother me when I'm taking a bath again!" he yelled through the door.

Tsuzuki looked hurt and left for his room.

"Baka…" Hisoka muttered and fell to the floor.

… …

Sometime later, Hisoka arrived in his room (which was originally the guest room) and fell hard on the bed.

"…baka…" Hisoka cried himself asleep.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki knocked on the door and slowly entered.

There was silence in the room. Except for the small, almost inaudible sobs. Tsuzuki approached the bed and sat next to the boy he had come to love and respect.

"Hisoka?" he called as he caressed the boy's cheek.

"… … …Tsuzuki?" the boy slowly woke up and sat up.

"I'm sorry Hisoka. Are you mad at me for what I said?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka felt like screaming at the man, but knew better of it.

"Just a little…" was his low reply.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings about it." Tsuzuki apologized.

"Baka…" Hisoka bonked Tsuzuki's head and gave him a soft smile.

"I love you Hisoka." Tsuzuki gave the boy a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I know you do." Hisoka told him as the man hugged him.

"I swore to you that I'd never leave you, so even if I hurt you I won't leave you." Tsuzuki said, making the boy blush.

"Thanks." Hisoka said, sleep over taking him.

"Good night Hisoka." Tsuzuki told him as the boy fell asleep.

"Good night Tsuzuki…" Hisoka muttered, "Aishiteru."

"I love you too." Tsuzuki petted the boy.

OWARI…?

"What do you mean you miscalculated?!" Tatsumi yells to Watari.

"Well I did." Watari chuckles.

"Now, now Tatsumi-san. Leave some of that anger for Tsuzuki-san." Wakaba calmed the man down.

"Yeah, what she said." Watari laughed. Blowing up the lab was not what Tatsumi classified as work.

Now I guess it ends… 

… … …

Sissy: Well, no one seems to be here…

(Tsuzuki and Hisoka enter the room) (anonymous fangirls scream to the sexiness of the pair)

Tsuzuki: Are you planning on doing a second series?

Sissy: Maybe, maybe not.

Hisoka: And why is that?

Sissy: Too many stories to finish and no plot bunny. Does that answer your question?

Tsuzuki: Hisoka, let's see if we can make a plot bunny!!

Hisoka: I'm not a woman and Watari disappeared!!

Sissy: Oh, go on. Everyone has desert me already.

Tsuzuki: Thanks! (drags Hisoka out the room)

Sissy: No second thoughts? I'll just… raid the wine room!! (runs for a glass of wine)

Kody: Isn't she supposed to be under aged?

Aoi: She is.

All: … … …


End file.
